Harry Potter: Everything Falls Apart
by Xero Mind
Summary: COMPLETETED! Everything is Falling Apart. Friendships are strained, fighting in the school, betrayals, Harry attacked, Mysterious Going-ons, and one girl trying to keep everything together. Heavy Hermione POV. Read and Review!
1. Bring On The Pain

NOTE: This is a sequel, the other Story is Harry Potter: Ignorance is Bliss. I won't stop you from reading this, but things will seem a bit confusing if you haven't read the other one. So Enjoy and remember to review, it's a balm for my insecurities (lol).

XXX

**2. Harry Potter: Everything Falls Apart**

Chapter One 

**Bring On The Pain**

It began with a scream, a scream of a woman dying. It chilled Harry down his spine, snapping his eyes wide open, and sending a torrent of sweat down his body. The horrible scream continued, a wail of a woman dying to protect her only child.

Tears ran down Harry's face, he shuddered and groaned. Then they all came roaring back into his mind, fresh, sharp, and terribly painful.

A small child sitting quietly in a cupboard under the stairs, wondering why he was always locked within it and how long would it be before they allowed him back out. Callous cursing and punching by Dudley as he got in his way. Night after night of crying and wishing he had a real home, parents, the intense ache within him to be held, for someone to say they loved him, and to be tucked into bed and know he was home.

Scenes began flashing, sharp and painfully clear. Old memories were flayed open, old scars ripped apart and fresh pain bleeding from them. A monster growing out from the back of a man's head. A terrible creature whose only goal was immortality and power. The coursing fear that filled him as he denied the creature its goal.

A great snake with the power to kill with a look. A frantic fight to stop a monster than had already taken control of one person he knew. The pain and coursing of poison through his veins, the thought of dying and failing.

A young man lying sightless in a graveyard, the chilling voice of a monster being reborn crawling through his senses. The betrayal of a man who he though he could trust, a man who he had thought of as a friend.

Then there was Sirius. The memories seared through Harry's mind. The original hate, the anger, then the friendship, and the love. The only person only person who wanted nothing but his safety and gave everything for it, including his life.

Harry doubled over, sobbing. The pain all came back, the lost, the intense longing for the presence of friend and a father. His breath came in dry heaving gasps, his eyes stared at nothing, and every healed scar, every covered pain was torn open and Harry faced every moment of pain and hurt in his life all over again and all at once.

Darkness came for him, but it did not bring relief.


	2. The Next Morning IV

The Next Morning IV  
  
She was alone again. The morning light filled the Great Hall, the smell of food hung heavy in the air and there was a low buzz of conversation. Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table, staring at the empty plate before her.  
  
Hermione sighed, rubbing her weary eyes. She hadn't slept well. Worry, questions, and all the things that had been happening kept replaying in her mind. Harry was still in the Hospital Wing, his memories recently brought back. Ginny giving her cold glances, for hurting Ron and for choosing Harry. Hermione hadn't even realized she had chosen Harry over Ron, it wasn't until she truly examined her feelings about it. About who she would like to be beside more, and it happened to be the boy sleeping peacefully in a bed in the Hospital Wing.  
  
And then there was Ron. He continued to ignore her, walking by her and ignoring the attempts she had made to try to talk to him, to try and sort things out. But it would be of no use, Ron had already declared that he could not stand to see Harry and her together, she didn't know if time or an effort on their part would make him come around again, or was that the end of their friendship? Hermione shook her head; they had been friends for nearly five years. It couldn't end just like that.  
  
She could handle the usual reasons for fighting among their small group. The imagined betrayals, the misinterpreting of words, petty jealousy, but now things had changed. She didn't know if things could be patched back together. Hermione dropped her head into her hands, clenching her eyes shut.  
  
Ginny had been right when she said that the only way to solve this mess was giving up Harry. It was the most logical choice, but Hermione didn't want to. Then again Ron had been right in that one date didn't constitute a relationship. She could walk away from this and no one would say anything about it, it's not like they were in a long relationship.  
  
It was all getting complicated, things were far better when they had just all been friends. Hermione sighed, she had no one to blame but herself. She said yes and now she had to face all the consequences that resulted from that.  
  
"Can I sit down?" Someone said.  
  
Hermione looked up, shocked to see Ron. "Yeah, go ahead." She said.  
  
Ron nodded and sat down upon the seat before her. He looked as bad as she felt, his eyes were bloodshot, his hair rumpled, and he looked half asleep. They sat there in silence for a while, Ron staring at the tabletop and Hermione trying to look anywhere but toward Ron.  
  
"How's Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"He's doing fine, or he was when I left him last night. Pomfrey wouldn't let me see him this morning." Hermione said cautiously.  
  
Ron only nodded. "That's good."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Ron suddenly sighed, rubbing his eyes fiercely and taking a deep breath. "Look. I know what I said, I know how I reacted. I know it was stupid of me to say those words and to suddenly announce things at that time." He said quickly, holding up at hand to stop Hermione's response. "We've been friends for a long while now. I still want us to be friends, if it's okay with you."  
  
Hermione smiled tentatively. "I still want to be friends with you also, Ron."  
  
Ron smiled weakly. "Good. Then let's just forget all about what happened Saturday night, 'kay?"  
  
"Yeah." Hermione responded.  
  
Ron sat there looking at his hands. He quickly glanced up at her and looked away. "I'm going to be late for Potions." He muttered and left.  
  
Hermione watched him leave, shaking her head slightly. It was a start, but she knew there would have to be a long struggle to get back where they use to be. She pulled out her Potions book, contrary to Ron, Potions didn't start for another thirty minutes. 


	3. A Talk Over Tea iV

A Talk Over Tea IV  
  
Madam Pomfrey shot Dumbledore a look as he reached to pull a chair out from the small table. Dumbledore grinned and pulled the chair out with exaggerated care, not scraping it across the stone floor.  
  
Pomfrey only nodded and sat down at the table, a chipped kettle and two mismatched cups floating toward them.  
  
"Thank you." Dumbledore said as Pomfrey poured tea into his cup. She also pushed a tray of brownies before him, Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "I've noticed that when people have bad news they tend to ply you with good food and sweets." He said, biting into a brownie. "How is he?"  
  
Pomfrey sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. "He's fine physically, or at least he's fine physically now. I just had to patch up a few self inflicted wounds." She sighed again.  
  
"Self inflicted?"  
  
"I think we've done a horrible thing." Pomfrey said, her hands shaking as she tried to sip her tea.  
  
"How so?" Dumbledore asked, setting his cup down.  
  
"You weren't here last night. You didn't hear his sobbing, his screaming, his cries for his parents, for Sirius." Tears glittered in her eyes. "All that pain."  
  
Dumbledore nodded slowly. "He's suffered more pain than people five times his age. He's reliving all his memories over again, they were hidden from him before. Now they've all come back."  
  
Pomfrey was nodding. "I only wished that the potion he had been making actually did work. No one deserves to face that much pain."  
  
Dumbledore took another sip of tea. "The potion would have worked, it would have blocked his painful memories, but only for a while. When it wore off the pain would come back ten times worst than what he's facing now. I'm afraid that there's no way to run away from the pain, we all must learn to deal with it."  
  
"Deal with it!" Pomfrey suddenly shouted. She glared at Dumbledore. "He's just a little boy! He had a chance to forget all of this, all his pain. He had a chance to live the life of any other boy, free for these terrible worries that were forced on him." Pomfrey's voice went shrill.  
  
Dumbledore was nodding. "This was the only choice that was opened for him, he knew that." He said.  
  
"Schemes." Pomfrey sneered. "What are you playing at Dumbledore?" She accused.  
  
"Nothing." Dumbledore said, his face expressionless.  
  
Pomfrey shook her head. "I'm good when it comes to physical wounds. I can fix a broken bone in a minute; get rid of cuts in seconds. But this...this is beyond my training. I don't know how to console a person when it comes to deep hurt and lost." She sighed heavily, taking a long sip of her tea.  
  
"I'm afraid all we can do is hope that he finds some comfort and consoling in his friends." Dumbledore said. "Until we can get a trained counselor to treat him, but those are hard to find."  
  
"Everyone thinks that potions, spells, and charms can solve all their problems." Pomfrey was frowning fiercely. "He's asleep now, more from exhaustion than anything else. I've dumped every sleeping draught I know into him, but he still wakes up moments latter. I'm afraid he'll try to hurt himself again when he wakes up."  
  
"How so?' Dumbledore asked slowly.  
  
"Twice last night he injured himself badly. Once he broke the window and tried slitting his own wrists. The other time he was tearing madly at his tears, crying that he couldn't stop hearing the screaming. This isn't just about his godfather dying, this is all the bad things that happened in his life hitting him all at once. I can't begin to imagine what he's facing, what horrors he has to relive over and over."  
  
Dumbledore was silent, staring at his cup. "I'll see what I can do." He said.  
  
"You'll see what you can do?" Pomfrey's anger rose again. "Is that all you can say? You practically forced him to regain his lost memories, now he has to face them all again and all at once. And all you can say is you'll see what you can do?"  
  
"I am not stupid, Albus. I know that Harry has some part to play in all the recent scheming and plotting you have been doing. I don't know how or why and I don't want to know. But what I care about more than this war between you and You Know Who are the children of this school. If that boy is important to you, then you do more than see what you can do for him. You help him. You help him get through this." Pomfrey said fiercely.  
  
"I'll see what I can do." Dumbledore said, rising to his feet. Pomfrey watched him leave, his shoulders a little more stooped than they had been when he first came in. She sighed and wiped away the tears running down her face. 


	4. Anger Burning Bright

Anger Burning Bright  
  
Hermione pushed open the doors to the Hospital Wing. She didn't see Madam Pomfrey anywhere, just the rows of clean beds, and one in the far end, blocked off by screens. She walked across the quiet room, a feeling of nervousness filling her. Why should she be nervous? She shook her head, making her strides more determined.  
  
"Harry?" she asked, pausing outside of the curtains. There was no response. Hermione looked around and then parted the curtains.  
  
She nearly gasped. Harry lay there, his hair disheveled and sweat plastered to his face, his eyes bloodshot, his skin pasty and pale, and his gaze staring unblinkingly at something. The day before he had looked fine, peacefully sleeping. Now it seemed as if he'd gone through a lot within a day.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione whispered, lightly touching his arm.  
  
His eyes snapped to her, nearly making her flinch with all the pain and the anger that seemed to fill them. "What are you doing here?' He asked, his voice a low hoarse whisper.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath, smiling slightly. "I came to see how you are doing." She said, sitting upon a chair placed beside his bed.  
  
Harry just looked at her and then looked away. He eyes locked upon the ceiling. "What's it to you how I feel?"  
  
"I...I'm your friend, Harry. It matters a lot to me how you feel." Hermione said.  
  
Harry laughed bitterly. "Yeah, right. You're just here to gawk and laugh at me like the rest of them."  
  
"Gawk? Who came here to laugh at you?" Hermione demanded.  
  
Harry sighed heavily, turning over in the bed. "Leave please. Even if you mean the best, just leave. Leave me alone. I can't stand to see anyone now." His voice was low.  
  
Hermione nodded her head. She stood up and watched him for a moment. "I care for you Harry, I know you're going through a lot now, but if you need me I'll be there for you. If you need someone to talk or just to be around, I'll be there for you Harry." She touched his shoulder, giving it a little squeeze.  
  
Harry suddenly turned around knocking her hand away. "Didn't you hear what I said? Get out of here. I don't want to see you! I don't want to hear your blubbering words and inane platitudes." Harry roared, suddenly jumping to his feet.  
  
Hermione staggered back, from the anger and rage in his voice. She stared at him in shock, never before had she seen such rage in a person's eyes. For the first time in the years that she knew him, she was afraid of Harry.  
  
"I just want to help." Hermione said.  
  
"Help? What can you do?" Harry sneered. "What do you know of what I'm going through, what I'm feeling?"  
  
Hermione looked away from that terrible gaze. "I just-"  
  
"Get out!" Harry roared. "I'm sick of everyone coming in here and saying all it needs is talking out. Like that'll fix anything. You want to help? Then get the hell out of here and don't come back!" Harry stabbed a finger toward the door.  
  
Hermione stared at him. His eyes were wild with rage, sweat covered his skin, and his arm was shaking violently. This wasn't Harry, she thought. He wasn't himself.  
  
"I'll leave then." Hermione said, walking stiffly through the curtains. Her steps here heavy and slow, a sense of rage, sadness, and grief filled her. From behind the curtains she heard soft sobbing. She stopped and turned around, but didn't go back. His angry words still rang in her ears and she didn't know if she could face it again. She clenched her eyes tightly and continued out of the Hospital Wing.  
  
Pomfrey came hurrying in. "I heard yelling." She said.  
  
Hermione nodded and continued walking, ignoring Pomfrey's questions. It wasn't until she was halfway toward the dorms did she break down and start crying. 


	5. The Next Morning V

The Next Morning V  
  
"Are you alright?' Ron asked, settling down in the seat across from Hermione.  
  
She looked up, trying to smile, but failing. "No." She replied.  
  
Ron was quiet for a moment. "Did you see Harry?" Hermione nodded and Ron sighed. "I did too. He yelled, he cursed me, and practically chased me out of the Hospital Wing."  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ron shrugged. "He's grieving. What I heard is that its just more than losing Sirius, it's all the pain in his life. He's facing it all again."  
  
Hermione gasped. "Who told you?"  
  
Ron grinned sheepishly. "Yesterday I went to see Harry and Dumbledore happened to be there. I overheard him talking with Madam Pomfrey. I also heard other things too." Ron shook his head, frowning slightly.  
  
Hermione sighed. "We're going to have to help him through this." She said. "We're going to have to be there for him, now more than ever."  
  
Ron was nodding. "Yeah, who knows what he's capable of doing when the pain gets too bad for him."  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ron shook his head. 'Nothing. It's just we can't let him go off by himself anymore. He's facing more hurt and pain then he ever has and there's a lot of things that could happen to a person who's in that kind of situation."  
  
Hermione looked at him. "What are you saying, that he'd hurt himself?" She asked.  
  
Ron only nodded.  
  
Hermione sighed heavily, dropping her head into her hands. "We just have to do what we can." She said finally.  
  
Ron nodded again.  
  
"What's this? What are you two crying about?" A drawling voice sneered.  
  
Hermione glanced up and glared, Draco Malfoy was standing at their table.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron said coldly.  
  
Draco only grinned. "I hear that Potter's in the Hospital Wing. That he's crying like a little baby." He gloated.  
  
Hermione glared at him. "Go back to your table." She said angrily.  
  
Draco grinned again. "I don't take orders from Mudbloods."  
  
"Shut it, Malfoy." Ron snapped.  
  
"What are you going to do, Weasley?" Draco smirked; Crabbe and Goyle suddenly appeared at his side. Both looking like they'd enjoy a nice fight.  
  
Ron just glared at him. "Yes, act like you're tough. But we all know that you couldn't even fight off Harry. You're nothing but a little bully, tough when you're backed up by those two, but a weeping coward when you're alone.'  
  
Malfoy clenched his fist. "You'd better watch how you speak to me, Weasley. You'd better watch your back from now on, too.' With that he got up and stormed off.  
  
"That bastard." Ron snarled.  
  
"You shouldn't provoke him. Not when he's backed by those two." Hermione said.  
  
Ron snorted. "He wouldn't do anything. Its not his style. He's a damn Slytherin and they don't do things in the open. He'll wait until I'm alone, then he'll summon up the courage to face me."  
  
"Then don't be alone."  
  
Ron looked at her, a small smile forming. "I don't' want to be." He said, watching her.  
  
Hermione looked down at the table, feeling herself flush. "I...we...I have to get to class." She said hastily, grabbing her bag and leaving.  
  
Ron watched her leave. He shook his head, feeling ashamed that he was attempting to betray a friend while he was injured, a little angry that Hermione still picked Harry, and a little excited for there was a brief moment where something sparked between them.  
  
Ron grabbed a plate. There was just too many emotions, too many things that he tried making sense of. He felt horrible about still trying to pursue Hermione, but he knew if the chance came again he would take it. 


	6. Another Hat Tossed Into The Ring

Another Hat Tossed Into The Ring

"Things are definitely not good." Hermione said to herself as she climbed up the stairs back to the Gryffindor Tower. She shook her head, trying to straighten out her thoughts. But everything had been shaken apart and she didn't know what to think anymore.

Harry was angry and grieving, Ron was still trying to pursue her, and she didn't know how to feel about that. Harry was angry and she was afraid to admit that he might have become violent if she hadn't left the Hospital Wing. His words had hurt her and she didn't know what to do about it.

For a brief moment Hermione had been flattered by Ron's words. For a brief moment she could see what he was offering and she wanted it. She wanted someone to talk to, someone to be by her, and to make her laugh to make her feel happy. That had been Harry, before. Now...

Hermione shook her head. She didn't know what he was now? To call what they had a relationship was a laugh, one date and then nothing but anger and avoidance. If things hadn't changed, then it would have probably worked. Hermione sighed. Was that the only reason she kept on? That if he wasn't grieving, then they could be together?

Hermione stopped on the stairs and snorted. Here she was, thinking about petty things like relationships and who liked who, when several floors down Harry, her best friend, was racked by the guilt, the pain, and the torment that was his life. What did these little things matter? She shook her head and continued up the stairs.

But the thought kept nagging her. She refused to think on it anymore. Harry was what mattered now. He was hurting and he needed her help. The small problems of who liked who and who had what feelings could be worked out afterward. Hermione nodded to herself, that was logical.

"Hermione Granger." A voice spoke.

Hermione gasped in surprise, dropping her books. She turned around and faced Myrtle. She was floating a few inches off the stairs and staring at Hermione, a strange look upon her face.

"Oh, Hi, Myrtle." Hermione said, smiling weakly.

"What are you doing?"

Hermione shrugged. "Going back to the dorms." She responded.

Myrtle was quiet for a moment. "I hear you're dating Harry."

Hermione sighed. Not this again, she thought. "What does it matter to you?' She asked, folding her arms across her chest. She stared at Myrtle defiantly.

Myrtle frowned deeply. "What does it matter to me? It matters a lot, Granger. If you know what's best, then you'll leave him alone." She said, hovering inches from her face.

Hermione frowned; she was getting tired of people making threats. Wasn't there any other way to make your point without adding violence to it? "Look, Myrtle." Hermione snapped. "This has nothing to do with you. And what I do is none of your business, the same with Harry."

If she had been flesh and blood, and not translucent and wispy, Hermione could tell Myrtle would have been flushing with anger. As it was her glare and the snarl upon her face was more than enough to indicate it. Hermione took an unconscious step back, hitting her heel upon a step.

"You leave him alone." Myrtle snapped.

"Why?" Hermione shouted back. She would not be intimidated by anyone, especially an annoying ghost.

"He's mine!" Myrtle cried. "He's mine and no one else's!"

Hermione just stared at her in shock. "He's yours?"

"Yes." Myrtle hissed.

Hermione didn't know why, she couldn't help herself. She could understand why Ginny was interested in Harry, or any other girl, but Myrtle? She's a ghost! Hermione laughed. "You're dead, Myrtle! How can anything happen between you and Harry?" She knew they were the wrong words to say once they left her mouth.

Myrtle's face contorted into rage and her hands turned to fists. She opened her mouth and only a loud piercing scream of rage and anger poured out. Hermione stumbled back, gaping in shock. Then Myrtle attacked her.

Hermione had never felt anything like it before. She had no words to describe it, no way of explaining it. Myrtle's hands entered her midsection and chest, a vast cold filled Hermione. She felt as if someone was gripping her soul and turning it to ice. It was a vast cold and a sudden searing flash of pain. She let out a scream, but it was nothing compared to the torrent of rage spilling out of Myrtle's non-existent mouth.

Hermione stumbled to the floor, trying to breath and trying flee, but her legs were jelly and her body was shaking badly form the attack. The last thing she remembered was Myrtle's face still contorted in rage and someone screaming her name. Then it was all darkness.


	7. By Her Side

By Her Side

Hermione opened her eyes and then closed them. The room was bright, too bright.

She heard something move and she opened her eyes again. Someone was occupying a chair beside her bed. Hermione blinked hard against the bright light and tears, shaking away the flaring spots and blurry vision.

She sat up and immediately regretted it. It felt as if her head suddenly became a drum, a deep throbbing pounding began, causing her vision to swim and for her to go light headed.

"Hermione!" A voice gasped. She felt arms grip her and pull her back into the bed. "What are you doing?"

Hermione shook her head; the whole room seemed to be spinning. "Who? Ron? Is that you?" She asked, her voice hoarse.

"Yeah, Hermione. It's me. Are you okay? Want me to get Pomfrey?" Worry was etched in his face.

"What? Where am I? What happened?" She asked.

"You're in the Hospital Wing, now. You're okay." Ron grinned, a strained grin. "Do you want Pomfrey? I can get her."

Hermione shook her head, wincing as the pounding seemed to grow worst. "No. I'm feeling a bit better now, just a little dizzy." She replied lying back heavily upon the bed. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the pounding headache and the nauseous feeling that was bubbling in her stomach. She lay there for a few moments, taking deep easy breaths and trying to focus.

Ron sat in the chair beside her bed, wringing his hands and glancing nervously toward her and back toward Pomfrey's office. "How are you feeling, Hermione?"

Hermione groaned. "I feel like hell." She responded. 'What happened?"

Ron sighed. "Myrtle attacked you." He said. "I don't know how and I don't know why. I just heard it second hand from Neville who heard it from Dean who claims to have been the one to run to get Pomfrey."

"So you don't know what happened?" Hermione asked.

Ron shook his head. " No. I came here once I was told that you got attacked. No one knows why Myrtle attacked you, but from what I hear, they're talking about banishing her from the school. First the potion, now this. That ghost's nothing but trouble."

"They can't banish her!" Hermione gasped. "This is her home."

Ron looked at her in confusion. "She just attacked you." He said.

Hermione groaned and sat back up in the bed. This time her vision stayed clear, the room stayed still, but her head still pounded heavily. "It's not her fault. I provoked her."

"What?"

"I was going back to the Tower and she confronted me. We had an argument and I called her dead, and laughed at her about it." Hermione explained, intentionally leaving out parts.

"You laughed at her?" Ron shook his head. "What were you thinking Hermione? You could have been killed."

"I don't know." Hermione said. "I guess I wasn't thinking."

Ron grinned for a moment. "Of all the times you decide not to use your head." He said.

Hermione smiled faintly. "It always seemed to work well for you and Harry." She replied. Then she looked up across the Hospital Wing and toward the back bed surrounded by a curtain.

Ron followed his gaze, his smile vanishing and a hard look forming. "Yeah. He's fine." He said, without her asking. "I told him what happened to you and he just buried himself in his blankets. Didn't move or say anything."

Hermione couldn't help but feel hurt. That he didn't care that she had been attacked, even in his depression he at least could have made an effort to see how she was doing. She shook her head, trying to not feel disappointed and sadden.

Ron laid a hand upon her shoulder. "Hey. It's okay, he's just...occupied." He said. "He's not in his right state of mind."

Hermione nodded.

Ron sat back in his chair. "When I heard you had been attacked and were taken to the Hospital Wing...I felt scared. I mean not just scared, but really scared, like...I don't know." Ron dropped his head into his hands in frustration. "It was the thought that you were hurt...it just scared me."

Hermione was quiet. "I...th-" Hermione began, but Ron cut her off.

"Everyone's been worried about you." He said quickly. "Neville's been in and out three times, Luna came once, and Ginny came, all blubbering and sobbing."

"Ginny came?' She asked a little surprise and also relieved he had changed the subject.

"Yeah. I know you two have been having a fight or something, but this really shook her up. She came her all sobbing, Pomfrey had to chase her out." Ron shook his head.

"I'm glad for that." Hermione said.

"What?"

"No. Not like that, just that Ginny came by to see how I was. I'm glad she still cared enough to come." She said.

Ron only shook his head, muttering "girls" under his breath.

"You're awake!" Pomfrey suddenly said, striding down the rows of beds towards them. She stabbed a finger in Ron's direction. "You. Why are you here? I thought I told you to leave an hour ago."

"Just visiting." Ron replied.

"Visiting hours are over." Pomfrey snapped. "Out."

Ron grinned to Hermione, taking her hand. "Get well, won't you? Class will be a bore without you there, especially Potions." He grinned again and hastened to the doors.

Pomfrey frowned watching him leave. "That boy." She said shaking her head. "This is the fourth time I had to chase him out." She then rounded upon Hermione, a clipboard appearing in her hand. 'And how are you doing?"

"I'm...I'm feelin' fine."' Hermione replied, smiling as Ron waved vigorously as the heavy doors slowly closed.


	8. In The Dark

In the Dark

Hermione opened her eyes, and let out a startled gasp. She saw a figure sitting upon the bed across from her, unmoving and staring out the large windows of the Hospital Wing. Hermione could feel the cool breeze of the night air and the faint noises of nighttime animals.

"Harry?" She asked, snapping her fingers and causing a tray of candles to flare to life. A warm orange glow was cast upon the two.

Harry turned to her. He got off the bed and sat down upon the chair beside her bed. Hermione couldn't help but notice how stiffly and slowly he moved.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, his voice raspy. The candlelight brought out the sharp panes of his face, from the raised scar, the hollow cheeks, and the disheveled clothing and hair.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, sitting up in her bed.

"I mean what are you doing here?" Harry said, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Myrtle attacked me." Hermione said.

Harry was quiet for a moment. "Why?"

Hermione sighed. "She thought you and I were dating. She got jealous. Then she attacked me." She said.

Again Harry was quiet. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Hermione felt foolish, but she felt a sense of relief and gratitude. "Yes." She said simply, smiling.

Harry nodded. "Good." He got up and began heading back toward his own bed.

"Harry." Hermione called. Harry stopped and turned back toward her. "Are you okay?"

"No." He said simply.

"Is there anything I can do?" Hermione asked.

Harry stood there for a moment and then walked back toward her, sitting upon the bed across from her. He looked sad, he looked worn and tired. "I know you mean well, Hermione. I know you really do care, but there's nothing you can do. Talking about things can do only so much and for now the time for talking is over."

Hermione sat upon the edge of her bed, wincing as her bare feet touched the cold floor. She sat across from Harry. "I can only help you as much as you let me, Harry."

Harry cocked his head, watching her. "You had a good time in Hogsmeade, didn't you?" He suddenly asked.

Hermione stared at him, caught off guard by the question. "Yes. I had a wonderful time, I even still have the flowers you gave me." She said.

Harry nodded. "I had a good time too." He looked toward the open window and the night sky. "I'll cherish that memory in the days to come."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked warily, she didn't like the path Harry was heading down.

Harry laughed, empty of any humor. "I can see it on your face. Don't worry my attempts to kill myself are behind me." He ran his hands through his hair. "I've been thinking a lot the past two days, not only on the lost of everyone that mattered to me, but on what's happening in the world. Of what Voldemort is doing and what I have been doing."

"He's been keeping low since the Battle of the Ministry." Hermione said.

Harry shook his head. "No. He's still out there, plotting and planning, scheming and setting up his moves. It's like a giant chess game between him and Dumbledore and we're all the pieces that get shuffled about and get sacrificed for a deciding move. I'm sick of it all. I'm sick of not knowing what's happening, of only reacting and not acting, of wondering what he's up to while I whiling away my time in school, plagued by the stupid problems of homework, who likes who, and all that rubbish." Harry looked up at her, his eyes hard with determination. "I have a destiny to fulfill, kill or be killed. I know I'm not ready now, but I can be. I can be ready for when he comes again. Then we'll decide this once and for all."

"Dumbledore's here to help you. He's here to make sure that Voldemort doesn't hurt you." Hermione said, a little shaken by what Harry was saying.

"I know, but don't you see? Things have been escalating higher and higher every year. Cedric was killed, Ron's dad attacked, and then Death Eaters attacked the Ministry, the supposed heart of the Wizarding Community, and Sirius died." Harry clenched his fists. "All this happened when Dumbledore was supposedly watching and protecting us. Don't you see? His protection is fallible. He's not some omnipresent wizard, he's just a man trying to fight a war."

"He fought Voldemort off.' Hermione said.

"After Sirius was killed and after those that followed me were injured and hurt. I know that was my fault, but it reinforces everything I'm talking about. We weren't ready and we need to be. Because Dumbledore won't be there to help us."

"What are you planning?" Hermione asked softly.

"I'm planning on killing Voldemort. I'm planning on destroying all he's created." Harry said savagely. "But first I need to learn, to become stronger. The Battle of the Ministry showed us all how weak we were, how we got lucky that no one was killed beyond Sirius."

Hermione could only stare at him. He couldn't be serious!

"I'll need your help in this, Hermione. Yours and Ron's." He reached forward and gripped her hand, his fingers cold and clammy. "You wanted to know what you could do? Then help me in this."

Hermione looked into his eyes, they were shining with some kind of madden glow. It scared her, but she found herself nodding and returning his grip. "I'll do what I can, Harry."


	9. Outnumbered and Unarmed

Outnumbered And Unarmed

"I'm ready to leave.' Harry announced as Madam Pomfrey made her way towards him, to prove the fact he was fully dressed and sitting patiently upon his bed.

"What's that?" Pomfrey asked.

"I'm leaving.' Harry said and began heading for the door.

"Hold it right there."

"Why?" Harry demanded. "Is there anything physically wrong with me?"

"No." Pomfrey admitted.

"Then there's no reason for me to stay here, nightmares aren't enough of a reason to be rotting in the Hospital Wing." Harry said.

"But you're not well." Pomfrey said, glaring at him and placing her hands upon her hips.

Harry laughed. "Like anyone would be in my position. I've just relived all the hell in my life, would you be happy after that? No."

"You can't leave." Pomfrey said, finality in her voice.

"Will staying here make the pain go away? Will it allow me to accept what happened faster? No. It's better that I face this outside, not stuck in here with nothing but memories to relive."

Pomfrey was quiet. She nodded faintly and turned toward her office.

"Once you're out of here. We'll talk." Harry said as he passed Hermione. She just nodded.

"Why can't I leave?" She said watching as Pomfrey closed the door behind her as she entered her office.

"Who's stopping you?" Harry asked.

Hermione frowned, but didn't move. "Maybe it's for the best. You don't know what Myrtle might have loosen when she attacked me." Hermione said, smiling. "You'd better get my assignments for me. Ron's already turning in my homework."

Harry nodded. "I'll talk to you later." He said and headed out the door, without a backward glance.

XXX

"Going somewhere Potter?" A voice sneered as Harry was walking down the stairs toward the Great Hall.

Harry turned around and faced Draco. "Up early aren't you Malfoy?"

"I could say the same thing about you. Barely get out the Hospital Wing? Done with all your sobbing?" He smirked.

Harry shrugged, continuing down the stairs.

"Don't turn your back on me, Potter!" Snarled Draco.

Harry stopped and looked back. Draco stood upon the stairs, his wand drawn. "You're not worth it." Harry said. "You're spineless and you're pathetic."

"I owe you one, Potter. And I intend on collecting." Draco spat, he snapped his fingers and several figures appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Of course there was Crabbe and Goyle, but along with them was Nott. All looked ready for a fight.

"I see you've brought your courage." Harry said. A stab of fear coursed through him, he was unarmed and he was alone. "Don't want to face me alone, Malfoy? Scared?"

Draco only smiled. "You see that's the difference between you and I. You would try to fight me alone, but I have no such qualms about using help. You see there's only two thing's winning and losing." Draco said, twirling his wand in his hands. "I'm here to win, and of course there's the revenge part."

"It must make your father proud to know his son's a coward. That he can't face anyone alone. Against a mud blood no less." Harry said, taking a quick glance toward Draco's cronies as they slowly making their way up the stairs.

Draco didn't rise to the bait. "Mock me all you want, Potter. You'll be eating those words in a few minutes." Draco grinned.

Harry sprang up the stairs, flinging his bag at Draco and determined to tear that wand out of his hand. Draco was expecting the sudden rush, he sidestepped the bag and pointed his wand at Harry.

"Expelliarmus!" Draco cried. Harry grunted feeling the wind knocked out of him and losing his balance. He felt someone grab him from behind and a heavy punch to the side of the head. He grunted and there was a moment of darkness and he fell to the floor.

"Where's all the insults now, Potter?" Draco mocked as he walked up to Harry.

"You'll pay for this." Harry snarled and got kicked in the back.

"Unlikely." Draco said grinning. "Don't worry we won't kill you, you'll only wished we did." He pointed his wand at Harry's head. "Stupefy."


	10. A Talk Over Tea V

Well, it took a good long while, but the anxiously awaited next chapter has finally been completed. I must apologize for the late posting, but I was distracted by something shiny and bright. Well, hope you enjoy this chapter and don't worry I am determined to post more chapters very soon.

XXX

A Talk Over Tea V

There was a heavy silence in the room. Dumbledore scanned the faces of the House Heads that had arrived, they all looked grim and in the case of McGonagall, barely holding on to their rage.

He sighed, conjuring up a large kettle of tea and a platter of cookies. Everyone accepted a cup and a plate, but no one was drinking or eating.

"Well, there's no way to put it, Harry's been attacked." Dumbledore said.

McGonagall dripped her cup in a white knuckled grip. "Do we know who did it?" She asked.

Dumbledore shook his head. "No." He said simply.

"What was the extent of the damage?" Snape asked, McGonagall shot him a look.

"That's still being assessed as we speak. Pomfrey says he's lost a lot of blood, several bones badly broken, and other numerous injuries." Dumbledore sighed, taking a sip of his tea. McGonagall copied him, drinking convulsively and looking pale.

"How can such a thing happen?" Flitwick cried.

Dumbledore didn't know how to answer. Hogwarts was supposed to be a safe school.

"Potter does attract plenty of enemies. Could You Know Who be involved in this attack?" Snape asked.

Dumbledore shook his head. "This doesn't look like Voldemort's work. This is an attack of vengeance." He said.

"How can you tell?" Sprout asked.

Dumbledore closed his eyes. "By the fact that the wounds created were done to create as much pain and hurt as possible. This wasn't a simple act of rage, but a slow methodical act of almost torture." He said.

Flitwick was sobbing, Sprout patted him on the shoulders.

"We have to find out who did such a thing." McGonagall cried, rising to her feet.

Dumbledore nodded. "there will be a full investigation, hopefully Harry will be able to give us some answers once he awakens. Until then, we need to know what he was up to, where he went and who met him. We need to question everyone and everybody that was up and about early this morning."

"That makes half the castle." Snape remarked.

"Well we can narrow it down to those that have a dislike for Harry." McGonagall said. "There's only one person I know that's itching for revenge against Harry."

Snape frowned. "It could have been anyone." He said.

"Then you know who I'm talking about." McGonagall said, setting her cup down. "We need to question him and we need to get everything out of him."

"We shouldn't hastily jump to conclusions or begin pointing fingers at students." Snape snapped. "We have no evidence he was involved. To quickly cast judgment upon him is not only foolish its-"

"Harry beat him up a week ago! That's more of a motive than anything else. And you know the Malfoy's they're so full of their own self-worth and their twisted sense of honor." McGonagall roared cutting Snape off.

"Quiet." Dumbledore said. He didn't raise his voice, but both professors shut up. "Someone's committed a grievous crime upon the grounds of our school. If it weren't for a first year no one would have known Harry had been attacked and lay bleeding in a broom closet. We need to find out what happened and who did this. This means we must all cooperate and we must all question everyone who was up and about at the time Harry left the Hospital Wing."

"Blame will not be cast without evidence to back it up." McGonagall looked as if she had been slapped. "Unfortunately it seems that Draco is the first place to begin. He has a motive to seek revenge." Snape frowned furiously but said nothing. "Everyone will be questioned, all their stories must collected and compared. We will find our who did this and the appropriate punishment will be administered."

The professors nodded.

"Classes will be canceled this afternoon and we'll begin the questioning immediately." Dumbledore said. "You are all dismissed." The professors filed out, no one talking. Dumbledore sat in his chair for a moment and sighed, closing his eyes.


	11. By His Side

By His Side

"You should be in bed." Pomfrey said.

Hermione looked up from where she was sitting, her eyes red from crying. "Sorry?"

Pomfrey shook her head.

"Is he going to be alright?" She asked.

Pomfrey nodded. "Hopefully. The physical wounds have been treated, the cuts, the broken bones, though he'll be bruised for a couple of days, but he should be fine. The healing took a lot out of him, he'll be out for a day or two." She said gently.

Hermione nodded. "Who would do such a thing?" She asked.

Pomfrey shook her head again. "I don't know."

Hermione sat there silently; Pomfrey did a few quick examinations and then scribbled upon her clipboard. Then she headed back to her office, shaking her head in sadness.

Ron suddenly hurried into the Hospital Wing.

"Oh, man. What'd they do to him?" Ron asked, softly.

Hermione shook her head. 'I don't know. They brought him in over an hour ago. Pomfrey fixed up the easy wounds, but he still hasn't woken up." She said.

Ron clenched his hands into fist. 'Damn it. Its probably that bastard Malfoy." He said.

Hermione looked up at him. "Why?"

"You know that prat. It would be just like him to jump Harry when he was alone." Ron growled.

"Nobody knows anything yet." Hermione said. "We can't be jumping to conclusions."

Ron stared at her. "Are you defending that ass?"

"No." Hermione said firmly. "Its just that jumping to conclusions while you're mind's clouded by hate, anger, and rage doesn't lead anywhere good."

Ron shook his head. "Well, its gotta be Malfoy." Ron said.

Hermione sighed, she didn't want to argue. Maybe Ron was right too. "Dumbledore said he'd be looking into this attack. He'll find out what's going on." Hermione said.

Ron frowned. "Yeah. We'll see."

"What are you planning?" Hermione demanded. He had that tone in his voice.

"Nothing." Ron said. "Nothing at all." He definitely was planning something.

Before Hermione could say anything else, Ginny came racing into the Hospital wing. She has panting heavily and stared at Harry in the bed. "I just heard." She gasped. "What happened?"

Ron shook his head. 'We don't know. A first year just found him lying in a broom closet, half beaten to death." He replied, his face hardening. "I tell you it was the bastard Malfoy and his cronies. They're the only ones who hate Harry this much."

Hermione sighed as Ginny began nodding along with Ron.

"Dumbledore's on it." Hermione said. "He'll find out who did this."

Ginny looked startled for a moment, just noticing that Hermione was there. She smiled shyly. "Hi, Hermione."

Hermione returned the greeting, feeling a little relieved. It had been a long four days since they hadn't spoken to one another. It was good to have her speaking with her, even if it did take being nearly killed by Myrtle to set things right.

"How are you doing?" Ginny asked slowly.

Hermione smiled brightly. "I'm Fine. Nothing damaged and nothing hurt. Just a little shaken by the whole thing." She replied.

Ginny looked relieved and then another emotion flashed across her face. "I'm sorry about what happened." She said.

Hermione laughed. "It wasn't your fault, it was Myrtle's. She's the one who went crazy and attacked me." She said.

Ginny cast her eyes down, and stared intently at the floor tiles. "I was the one who told Myrtle that you and Harry were dating." She said softly.

Hermione stared at her in shock. "What?" She felt her anger rising.

"I'm sorry. I thought she'd only get mad at you. I didn't know she was going to attack you!" Ginny cried, tears running down her face.

Hermione could only stare. "She nearly killed me!" Hermione shouted. "And it was your fault?"

Ginny burst into more tears, Ron stepped back, eyes wide.

"Get out!" Hermione yelled, feeling tears running down her own face. She felt betrayed and furious. Her own best friend!

Ginny went running out of the Hospital Wing. Ron watching her. he glanced back at Hermione, who managed to dry her eyes.

"You didn't have to yell at her like that." Ron said.

Hermione glared at him. "After what she did?"

"She said she was sorry. Doesn't that count for anything?"

"She finally told me now! She could have told me earlier, but she didn't." Hermione snapped.

Ron shook his head, frowning at her. "Still. She's my sister, what she may have done was wrong, but she apologized. You should have at least accepted it. She's not out to cause you harm. She was worried about you, to the point of crying and not sleeping." With that he walked off.

Hermione just glared after them. She knew that Ginny was sorry for what she did, but a part of her still raged with the act of betrayal, and that part won out.

"Things seem to get interesting when I'm knocked out." Harry croaked from the bed.


	12. Declaration Of War

Declaration of War

"I think you should go back to your dorm." Pomfrey said gently.

Hermione looked up from the chair she was dozing in. She rubbed her eyes and looked about blearily. 'What time is it?' She asked.

"Almost eight in the evening."

Hermione glanced toward the office that Harry was in. He'd been in there since he awoke this afternoon.

Pomfrey watched her gaze. "They're doing the best they can. If there's anyone who can figure this out, it's Dumbledore and Flitwick." She said.

"Who could do such a thing?" Hermione muttered, shaking her head.

Pomfrey sighed, sitting upon the chair beside Hermione. "It would have been an easy thing to repair, if they'd done it right. Whoever it was. I'm afraid to say that it might have been a student that attacked Harry; the memory charm they used upon him was done very badly. It's not only blocked his memory of what happened it also may have caused some damage. We just don't know as of yet."

Hermione nodded silently, trying to hold back the tears. It was horrible, what kind of monster could do this to another person? She shook her head and rose to her feet, feeling weary and faint.

"Go back to your dorm, sleep and if anything changes I'll tell you." Pomfrey said gently and Hermione nodded, heading toward the stairs and a long and tiring climb back to the Gryffindor Tower.

XXX

"It was that bastard Malfoy I tell you!" Someone was yelling as Hermione entered the common room of the Gryffindor Tower. "You heard how Harry kicked his ass. This was his revenge. That bastard attacked Harry unarmed and probably with help from his idiot friends."

Hermione entered the common room and saw a lot of the students gathered and Ron standing upon a wooden desk. All were listening intently to what he was shouting and many were nodding in agreement.

"They can't get away with this. They can't just attack one of our friends!"

"What's going on here?" Hermione demanded.

Ron stopped his shouting and looked at her. Hermione felt the eyes of the scores of students suddenly lock upon her. She felt a wave of nervousness and fear, but she pushed it down.

"How is he?" Ron asked, concern etched upon his face.

"He's physically fine." Hermione said. She could feel the tension of the room, all were waiting for her to continue. "Dumbledore's checking him out. Someone's used a bad memory charm on him. It may have caused some damage, they're not sure." She said, regretting the words once they came out of her mouth.

There was a collective gasp of horror and then murmuring. Ron stared at her in shock, his mouth hanging open and hands clenched into fists. Hermione could understand the shock, no one was supposed to be taught memory charms. It was a talent learned outside of Hogwarts, at the various other training schools for certain professions.

"A Memory Charm!" Ron suddenly shouted, his face flushed with anger. "See what a monster that little prat is? He's trying to cover up his crime!" There were several shouts of agreement. Hermione glanced around and saw the faces of many students harden in anger and outrage. She could sense the atmosphere of the room changing to one lusting revenge.

Hermione quickly jumped onto a chair. "Listen!" She shouted, over the growling of the gathered students and Ron's words. 'Listen!" Their heads turned her way and Ron quieted. "The professors and Dumbledore are on this. They're looking into the matter. They'll find out who did it and they'll give a punishment that fits the crime!"

"We already know who did it!" Neville shouted from the crowd. Hermione was taken aback by the anger in his voice. She scanned the faces of the students and saw the same anger and outraged upon them all. "It was Malfoy!"

"We don't know anything!" Hermione snapped. "We can't jump to conclusions. We have to wait for what Dumbledore and the others find out. They're here to deal with this, we can't just arbitrarily decide who's guilty and who's not."

"What's wrong with you!" Ginny suddenly yelled. "Harry's you're best friend! How can you defend the person who attacked him?"

Hermione glared at her. "I'm not defending anyone!" She snarled. "Its just that we can't go about blaming someone without any evidence."

"He's a Malfoy! That's more than enough reason!" Snarled Ron. "Everyone knows he did it and he's now probably gloating with his friends about getting away with nearly killing Harry!"

Hermione shook her head. "Look, if you won't listen to me. Then trust in Dumbledore. He's never lead us wrong and we all know he'll do all that he can to find out who did this. Trust in him that he'll find out who attacked Harry." Several students nodded at her words, their earlier anger and rage replaced with trust in their headmaster.

Ron seemed to ignore her words. "There's only one person who hates Harry enough to hurt him. How many times now has he tried to ambush Harry, how many times has he tried attacking him? We're all Gryffindors and we look out for one another. Harry's one of our own and he's been attacked. Are we just going to sit here and hope that the professors will slap the wrists of whoever did this?" There was a cry of NO! to his question.

Hermione just stared at him. What had gotten into him? Why was he doing this? This was crazy.

Ron looked at her, his face hard. "This was Malfoy's doing and he'll pay for what he's done. Those of you that want to see justice done come with me." He jumped off the desk and headed for the portrait hole. Hermione felt depressed as she watched many of the students follow him out, Ginny gave her a cold stare as she walked past and Neville didn't even look in her direction.

The remaining students milled about for a moment, a couple going after the others and the rest looking at Hermione expectantly. Hermione sat down in the chair she had been standing on and dropped her head into her hands.

She took a deep breath. It felt like things were slipping out of control. It felt as if things were crashing down around her. She sat there and clenched her eyes shut, keeping the tears of frustration at bay.


	13. The Next Morning VI

The Next Morning VI 

To say the least it was a long night. Hermione sat in the Great Hall, bleary eyed and feeling exhausted. She stirred a cup of tea and stared blankly at the Charms book lying open on the table before her. The words were jumbles and for the first time she couldn't concentrate upon what she was reading.

She glanced around the Great Hall, everything seemed normal. There were no talks about any attacks or anything happening over the course of the night. Hermione sighed and rubbed her aching eyes, maybe Ron has seen reason and not done anything foolish. She highly doubted that but it was a hope.

"Hey, Hermione." Ron said, sliding into the seat across from her.

Hermione looked up and then noticed Neville and Seamus flanking Ron, both taking seats on either side of him. They looked smug and all had small grins upon their faces.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked warily.

Ron shrugged. "Nothing."

"I'm sure."

Ron laughed. "Okay, nothing yet." He said.

Hermione just stared at him. "Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"Do you even have to ask that? Harry's our friend, how many times has he stood up for us? How many times has he stood by our side, we owe him this." Neville and Seamus nodded alongside Ron.

"But you don't have any proof." Hermione said, even to her it sounded weak.

Ron shook his head. "We don't need it. We know who did this and he'll pay for it." Ron said grimly.

Hermione sighed. This was a part of Ron she'd never seen. She'd seen him angry, she'd seen him hurt, but she'd never seen him burning for revenge like he was now.

"Think, Ron. Don't do anything stupid." She warned.

Ron smiled. "Oh, we're doing nothing stupid. It's all been thought out and planned. You just watch, things'll be solved by lunch time and that bastard will get what's coming to him." Seamus and Neville nodded alongside Ron.

Hermione groaned, feeling an intense headache coming on. "Don't you think Dumbledore's going to find out who did this? Don't you trust him to do his best in finding the culprit?" She asked.

Ron shook his head. "This isn't about Dumbledore or our lack of trust in him. This is about friendship. This is about looking our for those that you care about, those that have been by your side for a long time." Ron said his voice rising and his face flushing with anger. "Obviously you don't understand. You'd rather let somebody else deal with it. You saw what they did to him, you saw the pain and the hurt they put him through. Tell me you don't want that bastard to hurt for what he did."

Hermione couldn't look at him. She couldn't meet his eyes, for she knew she wanted whoever hurt Harry to hurt for what they did, but this was insane. They couldn't just take revenge in their hands. There were other ways of deal with things like this.

"You can't just..." Hermione began, but Ron quickly rose to his feet.

"Yeah we've heard it before." Ron said cutting her off. "You stay here then. You keep to your books and to your studies. We'll do what's needed." With that he turned and left, not looking back. Neville and Seamus quickly left with him, Neville giving her an apologetic look, but still following Ron.

Hermione sighed, her head was pounding like a drum. Thoughts ran through her mind. She could tell the professors that Ron and the others had something planned, that they were looking for revenge. She could stop them before anything happened, but she sat there, staring hollowly at her Charms book, not seeing the words. All she could think about was the bloodied and battered Harry that had been carried into the Hospital Wing the day before.

She angrily shoved her book into her bag and got up. Ron had been wrong. She wanted revenge, she wanted whoever hurt Harry to hurt more, to pay for what they did. She wanted all these things and it terrified her.


	14. Lion's Roar

**Chapter Fourteen **

**Lions Roar**

Hermione was anxious, all morning she kept looking at her watch and only half her mind was on the work of class. She kept glancing at Ron, who would only occasionally smiled back at her and share conspiratorial looks with Neville and Seamus. She would have been angry if she hadn't been so worried. She felt like grabbing Ron and demanding what he was up to, what he had planned, but she didn't. She sat in her seat and watched as the minutes ticked by and a dread began forming within her as lunch slowly arrived.

It was with a heavy heart that she got up when the bell rang and filed out of the classroom with the other students. Ron and the others were idling about, talking of nothing important and laughing at jokes. She watched them and noticed they were trying hard not to act suspicious. Their laughs were a little too forced, their jokes not really funny, and their eyes kept scanning everyone.

Dean was suddenly rushing down the hall toward them, in his hands he carried a small wrapped bundle. The four cast furtive glances about and Ron shoved the package into his bag. Hermione watched them and then marched up to them, grabbing Ron's sleeve.

"What are you up to?" She demanded.

Ron only grinned. "You'll see."

"Tell me." Hermione said through gritted teeth. "What's in that package?"

"Just a little gift from George and Fred. Something that'll brighten our day." With that he walked off, joining the three boys who were watching them.

Hermione fumed watching as they turned a corner and headed for the Great Hall. She stood there for a moment, then followed them a few choice words for Ron forming in her mind, but when she turned the corner she saw that he was gone and only Neville, Seamus, and Dean were heading to the Great Hall.

XXX

There was the usual din in the Great Hall as the students from all students that occupied it. Hermione stopped at the entrance and scanned the hall, Ron still wasn't there, though Seamus and the others were looking like they were anticipating something. She went to the Gryffindor table and sat down, suddenly having no appetite.

She looked up from her seat and saw Ginny walk by. The words of greeting forming on her lips died as Ginny gave her a cold look and kept walking by. Hermione glared after her and then sighed. She looked around and saw that she was sitting alone.

After a few more moments Draco walked into the Great Hall. Hermione felt a surprisingly amount of anger toward him and she didn't know why. She shook her head and watched as he sat at the Slytherin table, Crabbe and Goyle flanking him, and begin talking with other Slytherins. Hermione glanced around and saw that she wasn't the only one tracking his movements, or the only one at the Gryffindor table with anger on her face. She shook her head and calmed her expression; she had to be reasonable here.

She picked up a plate and piled some food on it. She needed to eat, she needed to concentrate on something else than what Ron was planning to do. She took a quick look and saw that he still wasn't in the Great Hall. Where was he?

There was a sudden shout and a cry of alarm. Hermione looked up, the sound came from the Slytherin table. She saw Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle suddenly jump to their feet. The other Slytherins backed away from the three as Draco suddenly jumped upon the table and began throwing things. Crabbe and Goyle began snarling like animals and attacking those around them.

Hermione watched in horror as Crabbe began attacking a Slytherin student, trying to scratch him with his thick blunt fingers. Goyle snarled like a lion and began chasing a Slytherin girl, trying to run on all fours. Draco on the other hand was jumping up and down upon the Slytherin table, throwing dishes and food, and hooting like a monkey.

A heavy silence descended upon the Great Hall as everyone stared in shock. The only sounds were the animal sounds coming from the three and the cries of students being attacked by them. Then someone began laughing. It took a moment but soon the entire Great Hall was filled with laughter. Hermione looked around and saw that everyone was pointing and laughing at the antics of the three.

She then heard a distinctive laugh, Ron's laugh. She looked around and saw he wasn't in the Great Hall, but she could still hear him laughing. Draco was making a real mess upon the Slytherin table, running up and down it, knocking away dishes and occasionally flinging plates of food around. One such plate suddenly stopped in midair, it hung for a moment and then fell to the floor, leaving a stain in the air. Hermione stared at it and then saw as it began to move. Suddenly things began clicking together.

She got to her feet and began rushing after it. She caught the sounds of Ron laughing and as she exited the Great Hall reached out for the stain and yanked back an invisible cloth. Ron appeared, tears running down his face and clutching his stomach, he was laughing uncontrollably.

"D-did you see that?" He gasped.

"What the hell did you do?" Hermione snapped.

Ron looked up, the mirth fading from his face. "What I had to do." He replied.

Hermione lifted up the invisibility cloak. "Where did you get this?" She demanded. "This is Harry's cloak!"

"I'm just borrowing it." Ron snapped back, snatching away the cloak from her.

"What did you do to them?" Hermione demanded.

Ron looked back into the Great Hall. Draco was running around in his underpants and the students were pelting him with food, though several Slytherin students were trying to block the flying dishes. Crabbe and Goyle were on all fours and snapping at the flying food, trying to catch them in midair. Ron laughed.

"It's just a little potion. Nothing to worry about, they'll remember everything later and they'll realize what they've been doing." Ron said, smiling fiercely.

"Make it stop." Hermione said.

Ron glared at her. "Why?"

"You can't do this. You can't do this, they're students! It's wrong!" She cried.

Ron stared at her. "You think what they did to Harry was right? He was a student and look at what they did to him. He was your friend!" Ron snarled.

"But-"

Ron waved his hand, cutting her off. "The good part's starting. Look."

The laughter from the Great Hall suddenly stopped; it was soon replaced by shouts of alarm and screaming. Hermione stared into the Great Hall and watched as Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle began withering upon the floor, their screaming filling the air. She watched in horror as she saw their bones began to twist and change, as hair began growing upon their bodies, and their snarls and cries become more and more animal like.

"What's happening?" Hermione asked horrified.

"They're turning into the animals they are. I hear it hurts a lot and I hope they suffer every agonizing moment." Ron said savagely. Hermione stared at him, a strange look upon his face. It was a frightening mixture of hate, rage, lust, and satisfaction.

"What's going on here?" Dumbledore suddenly appeared, pushing past Ron and Hermione. He stared for a moment at the screaming trio and then ran to their aid.

Ron frowned. 'Well, that lasted longer than I thought." He smiled at Hermione and walked off. Hermione watched him leave, unable to say anything and feeling as if she didn't know who he was.


	15. Words in the Dark

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Words in the Dark**

One by one she was losing them. One by one they were being pried apart, by actions, by words, and by emotions. One by one she was losing her closest friends. One had been ripped away, a victim of a crime of hate and revenge. Another torn away through betrayal and anger. And the last was falling away. Caught up in the need for revenge, caught up in the hate for the enemy.

Hermione closed her eyes, rubbing her temples and trying to order her thoughts. She could feel a change in the air. She didn't know what it was, but she knew it didn't bode well for anyone. Revenge did not solve anything, indeed if only made things worst. Ron's actions would have consequences, just as Draco's had, and Harry's.

She didn't know how to stop it. She didn't know how to make them see reason. Ron would not listen to her, he was caught up in his plans of revenge that he would not listen to reason. Trying to make the Slytherins see reason was also out of the question. It would probably be easier to teach a kneazle to sing than it would be a get a Slytherin to let go of their need for revenge.

She could go to the professors. She could tell them everything, which would put an end to all of this. They would descend upon the students like a giant, snapping up those involved and grinding them. Hermione shook her head. No. That was also not an option. Ron had to be made to see reason, but not expelled.

She could understand his need for revenge, his anger. Harry was her friend and no matter how many accusations that she would not stand up for him were thrown at her, he was still her friend. She wanted whoever had attacked him to pay, but to take punishment into your own hands. That was something completely different.

Revenge was not the way to go. It would only beget more revenge, an endless circle where there was no winner. What she wanted was justice. She wanted whoever had done this to feel the weight of whatever they had done, and she had her trust in Dumbledore. Trust that he would find the culprit and do what must be done to make sure nothing more would happen.

But how long would that take? How long would it be before Dumbledore sorted through all the facts and evidence before he came to a conclusion? Was there even much information to go on? Hermione shook her head, she didn't know.

"I don't know what to do." Hermione said. "I just don't know. There's so many things happening, so many things occurring." She sigh. She reached forward and gripped his hand, it was cold. "I wish you were awake, Harry. Maybe you could bash some sense into Ron."

There was no response, not that she expected any. Harry lay there, his eyes closed, his face expressionless, and his chest rising up and down slowly and softly. Hermione closed her eyes.

How would things be when Harry awoke? Hermione remembered the conversation they had when several nights back. He had been lusting for revenge, she could see it in his face, hear it in his voice. Would he actually do it? Would he actually try and take on Voldemort? She didn't know, but she felt an uneasiness about it.

'It's around us all the time isn't it? Revenge. The need to payback those that hurt you, those that betrayed you.' Hermione clenched her fists. She blinked and laughed hollowly to herself. "Even I feel it. I don't know why, but the feeling scares me. I've known anger, hate, and fear, but revenge...it clouds your mind. It bathes the world in a red haze where your only goal is to hurt the one that hurt you."

Hermione laughed again. "How sad is this? That I've no one to talk to, that I'm left with talking to an unconscious friend who probably doesn't hear anything I'm saying." Hermione sighed. "What to do?" She leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes, trying to think.

She heard the door to the hospital wing creak open, then the sounds of footsteps. More than one person. Hermione sat very still. Who was visiting at this hour? She sat there straining her ears to hear anything. The footsteps continued, passing Harry's bed. Hermione was glad that a high screen of curtains surrounded it.

"How are they?" A voice asked, Hermione recognized it as Dumbledore's.

"They're fine. They'll be up and about in the morning. There was no real damage, just a few broken bones that had to be mended and the potion they consumed reversed. Snape had the antidote ready within an hour of identifying the potion used. Beastia Mutatio. Not a difficult potion to reverse." McGonagall responded after a moment's pause. There was quiet, Hermione could only hear the slight rustling of robes and the soft sounds of Harry breathing. "What are you going to do?"

Another pause, stretched impossibly long. "I don't know." Dumbledore responded, his voice suddenly filled with weariness. Hermione wanted to sat up and see what was happening, but she sat still. She was sure they wouldn't be pleased at her eavesdropping "There's little we can do, to either of them."

"After what they did? You want to let them go free?" McGonagall asked, her voice flat and angry. "They deserve some sort of punishment, they deserve to be expelled."

"You know I can't do that." Dumbledore said softly, so softly that Hermione had to lean forward and concentrate jus to hear it.

McGonagall sighed and began pacing. Her footsteps short and fast, Hermione could imagine her angry, eyes flashing and a frown creasing her face. A whine of fear began to rise in Hermione. What would they do if they caught her here? She shook her head. What are you thinking of? They're talking about something important. Listen!

"They could be given detention." McGonagall said after pacing for a few moments.

"No. If we give them detention, they'll people will suspect we know what they did and they'll wonder why we only punished them lightly." Dumbledore responded. "We can't let them out of our sights."

"You'd let them still attend this school after what they did to Harry? After they nearly killed him and did who knows what damage to his brain?" McGonagall said, her voice scathing and cold.

Hermione took a shuddering breath. They knew. They knew Draco had attacked Harry. She shook her head, everything seemed to be shaken loose. They knew and they weren't going to do anything about it. Why? Why wouldn't they do anything?

"There are things that we must do that seem terrible, but they must be done. In this case we must turn a blind eye to what has occurred, Harry's attack upon Draco and Draco's attack upon Harry. These must be ignored." Dumbledore said wearily. "Harry must be kept safe, he must be out of reach of Voldemort. And Draco...he must be watched. An eye must be kept upon the children of Death Eaters. They must be kept at Hogwarts." There was determination in his voice.

Hermione felt a sudden chill. It would be all ignored. It would all be swept under the table. Draco would be allowed to continue staying at Hogwarts because he happened to be Lucius Malfoy's son. There was no justice. Dumbledore would ignore it all. Just so he could have all his enemies children in one place.

"So be it." McGonagall replied coldly. "What do you plan to do the next time they try to kill one another?" She snapped then walked off, her footsteps clicking furiously upon the marble tiles.

Dumbledore sighed. Hermione heard the rustle of robes and his footsteps. They paused outside of the curtain surrounding Harry's bed.

"It pains me also." He said, Hermione covered her mouth from letting out a cry of surprise. "But we must use logic here. Though out hearts cry for something different." He said and then walked off.

Logic. Hermione dropped her head into her hands. She felt outraged, angered, and furious, but she could not stop her mind from understanding what had to be done. She understood what Dumbledore was doing; she knew it was the best course. But she was still angry.

She looked to Harry, his face calm and eyes closed. Dumbledore wanted to keep him safe from Voldemort, but could he keep him safe from other students? It didn't seem likely. Someone would have to keep an eye upon him. Hermione reached forward and gripped his cool hands.

"You once said that Dumbledore was fallible. I didn't believe it, I didn't want to believe it, but now I do." Hermione said softly. "He can't protect you all the time, he can't be there all the time. There's a war going on, there's going to be more death, more destruction, and more pain." She paused, tightening her grip upon Harry's hand. "I may not be Dumbledore. I may not be an Auror. But I am your friend and in the end, it seems, all we have is our friends. I'll be by your side. I'll stand with you Harry."

Silence only greeted her words, but for Hermione it was enough.


	16. Snakes Strike Back

**Well, the days have been a bit hectic. Writing had to be shelved for a few days, well, more than a few, but now things are back up and running. As you see I've changed the Title of this story. I never knew why I went with Damage Case, but I think Harry Potter is a better fit, if not original. I've been doing a lot of planning, if there's one thing that I do too much its planning things out. I think I have more fun planning out the stories than I actually do writing them. **

**I had planned to write this as a three part story (Part One: Ignorance is Bliss), but now I think I'll expand it. I'm thinking series like, I'm thinking adventures, I'm thinking of a lot of other things. Well see how it all pans out. **

**So with that, enjoy the story. Thanks to all those that read and all those that review, and if you do read, remember to review, not only for the warm flush of happiness it brings to me, but also so that I can hear any criticism or complaints with the story.**

**XXX**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Snakes Strike Back**

Hermione was filled with a determination. She felt as if she had done something big, and indeed she had. Though she still felt a smoldering sense of outrage, anger, and disbelief at some of the things she had heard the night before. The world didn't seem the same anymore. There was no more clear divisions between right and wrong and it seemed that everything had been turned upside down.

Dumbledore would ignore an egregious wrong just so that he could keep an eye upon the children of his enemies. Ron had done something almost as bad just so that he could stand up for his friend. Not to mention Harry's own act of violence against Draco, which pretty much started this entire downhill slide.

Hermione mulled over those thoughts as she sat in the Great Hall for lunch. Again she was alone, but for once she was glad of it. She needed to think, she needed to try and figure out what was going on. An untouched plate of food sat before her, beside sat an unread book, and the scattered remains of parchment she had been scribbling upon, putting ideas and thoughts upon paper to order them, lay about her.

Harry's condition she couldn't do anything about. Healing was a subject she had yet to delve into deeply. Though the thought did give her pause. Learning simple healing spells and potions would come in handy, if the past week was any indication. Broken bones, bruised skin, hurts and pains. Those weren't terribly difficult to learn. Hermione wrote that down upon her parchment, She would look into it later.

Ron and Ginny on the other hand were going to be a little more difficult. Ron was still acting strange, casting her looks of defiance and challenging stares, as if just asking her to argue with him. Hermione assumed that's what he was indeed trying to do. But she was tired of arguing with him, tired of the yelling, and tired of his blind stubbornness. Plus with the new information she had discovered, she was no longer angry about his own act of violence against Draco. A part of her grinned gleefully that Draco had been put through pain, that he'd been hurt. She tried to bury that feeling, but at odd moments it surfaced and she grinned foolishly.

What Ron had done was wrong. But for once his blindness and stubborn prejudice had been correct. Draco had been involved in Harry's attack and he had paid for what he did. She wondered briefly if Ron was satisfied with his revenge, or if he could continue to pursue it more. She sighed. She didn't know if she wanted him to. A small part of her wanted Draco to suffer more, for him to hurt more. She shoved that feeling down.

Hermione frowned slightly. She would have to talk with Ron, tell him she was sorry and try to patch things up. That was a conversation she didn't want to have. Ron if anything was not humble when it came to being right, even if his judgments had been haste and unfounded at the time. Hermione sighed again. She didn't know if they'd ever be as close as they had been. There was Ron's jealousy of Harry's feelings toward her and there was also his own feelings towards her. Hermione groaned to herself; that was another puzzle she'd have to deal with.

She still didn't know where she stood with Harry. After regaining his memories they hadn't said much to one another. Their first conversation had been him yelling at her and then chasing her out of the Hospital Wing. Their second conversation had been about preparing for the war, Hermione still didn't know what Harry was planning for that one, and then the next day he'd been attacked. Hermione shook her head. She would have to talk with Harry once he awoke, that was another conversation she didn't relish. Her own feelings on the matter were still churning within her and nothing was set yet. She desperately wanted their friendships back. She wanted to have the same closeness with Ron and Harry again as it had been before all this happened.

Hermione rubbed her temples. There was also Ginny to deal with. Hermione paused, looking at her name written upon the parchment. There was still anger and outrage at her betrayal and Myrtle's attack. She felt the urge to retaliate, to set things even, but that was an emotion she also pushed down. Ginny was her friend. She had been for years. But how far could she trust her now that she had done what she had done? Could they once again be as close as they use to? Hermione shook her head. That was another conversation she didn't want to have, but it had to be done. All their friendships were important to her. Actions could be forgiven, harsh words could be forgiven. Ginny had never meant to cause her harm. Hermione nodded to herself.

Hermione crushed the parchment she had been writing on. Things could be worked out with a little time and a little planning. She would set things right, settle things with Ron, apologize, settle things with Ginny, apologize, and when Harry awoke, settle things with him and sort out the whole mess that had been occurring.

Quickly she stuffed her book into her bag and cleaned up the crumple parchment that surrounded her. it was best to begin things as early as she could. She glanced around, neither Ron nor Ginny were in the Great Hall, which wasn't really surprising. The Great Hall was nearly empty, plenty of students chose to eat outside or skip the midday meal. She glanced at her watch; it was still another thirty minutes before class began. She could find one of them before then.

She wished she had Harry's map. It would have shown her where they were, but since she didn't she'd have to do it the old fashion way. She headed out of the hall, forming the words she would say when she got to either one of them. She was concentrating upon what to say that she didn't see who was entering the Great Hall until she nearly collided with them.

"Watch where you're going!" Draco snarled, taking a step back.

Hermione looked up, frowning. Draco stood in the entrance, flanked by Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, and Pansy, plus a few other Slytherins she didn't recognize. They all looked at her as if they smelled something bad, their mouths pinched and noses wrinkled. Hermione felt a surge of rage, white and nearly overwhelming.

Hermione glared at all of them, especially at Draco. "I see you're out of the Hospital Wing." Hermione said, barely keeping the fury out of her voice.

Draco ignored her, sniffing and wrinkling his nose. "It seems someone left rubbish out. Only trash can smell like that." He looked past Hermione as if she wasn't standing before him; a cruel chuckle ran through the group.

"Strong words from a boy who was capering around in his underpants the other day." Hermione said coldly. Draco snarled, glaring at her. "How did it feel to show the world what you are, Monkey Boy." A low growl sounded from the group, more than one hand was going for the wand.

"What's going on here?" McGonagall suddenly said, appearing in the doorway. She glared at them all, eyes narrowing when she saw Hermione. "You're blocking the entrance, get inside or out." She said.

Hermione stood her ground as they swirled around her, hands clenching her wand tightly. She felt a little shaky, a little flushed with the sudden surge of adrenaline and fear. Hermione laughed softly to herself. She had been actually thinking of taking them all on. Harry and Ron were really rubbing off on her.

"You of all people should have sense." McGonagall said, turning on Hermione. She suddenly seem to tower over her. "There's been enough violence in the past days for everyone. We don't need people starting fights."

Hermione frowned angrily. "They're the ones who started it."

McGonagall sighed. "Get to class. I don't want to discuss this right now." She said wearily, Hermione nodded and quickly left. Relief flooding her.

She headed for the stairs. Ginny or Ron would probably be in the Common Room. If not, then someone would know where they were. She headed up the stairs, nodding to a group of Gryffindor students who were heading back to the Common Room.

There was a clattering down the stairs and Hermione looked up to see half a dozen students rushing down the stairs. She frowned; someone could get hurt doing that. Then she noticed they were all wearing masks. For a moment she was confused and then someone shouted.

'There she is. Get her!" A finger was jabbed in her direction.

Hermione had only enough time to grab her wand before she was hit by a wave of light. She gasped in sudden pain and dropped to her knees, the other Gryffindors she had been by also did the same thing. Their cries echoing hers.

"Tell Weasley we'll be looking for him too. This time hiding under an invisible cloak won't help him." A drawling voice said in her ear. Hermione looked in shock, the voice belonged to Draco. But how? He was in the Great Hall. "Never mind. We'll tell him ourselves."

Hermione felt a wave of pain engulf her and then there was darkness.


	17. Mysterious Circumstances

Chapter Seventeen 

**Mysterious Circumstances**

Ronald Weasley burst into the Hospital Wing, nearly tearing off the stout doors, panting as if he had just run a marathon, and a wild look upon his face. Madam Pomfrey frowned but didn't say anything as he tore across the beds and collapsed at Hermione's bedside. She had been anticipating such a scene since Hermione had been brought in only ten minutes ago. Word it seemed traveled very quickly in Hogwarts.

Trailing behind him were several others, Pomfrey frowned again. She understood the need to see how a friend was doing, worry did that to people, but the Hospital Wing was not a social area. She scanned the faces of the people entering the Hospital Wing, many she realized had passed through her infirmary more than once and not all of them for minor injuries. She also knew that she'd see plenty of their faces in the days to come, if the last few weeks were any indication.

Pomfrey covered the small laugh that nearly escaped her with a cough. Sometimes gallows humor was the only one available, especially when it was that or cry. Pomfrey calmed her face and looked sternly at Ron who was babbling to himself as he clutched Hermione's pale hands. She bit down on a remark and continued with her quick examination.

No physical wounds, nothing to show that she has been physically attacked. But of course with magic, the deepest wounds usually didn't leave any scars on the surface. Also the most dangerous spells usually never left any indication as to what they had damaged. Pomfrey sighed, the noise of people talking was making it hard to concentrate.

Pomfrey loudly cleared her throat. She scanned the gathered faces. "Everyone out." She said simply. The students looked about and began shuffling out. Ronald didn't move, with a moment's hesitation Ginevra Weasley and Neville Longbottom joined him at Hermione's side. Pomfrey frowned; she had to respect their loyalty to their friend, but she had hoped they would all leave.

Sighing, Pomfrey set down her clipboard and prepared instruments to see if there were any long lasting damage to Hermione, normally it was done without spectators, but she knew the only way they were leaving was by Imperius Curse, and she wasn't up to using an Unforgivable Curse today.

Neville folded his arms, then shoved them into his pockets, then refolded them, finally he sat down upon the chair beside Hermione's bed, leaning forward, elbows upon knees and fingers interlocked. He looked around the Hospital Wing, almost making out Harry through the white curtain surrounding his bed. He looked at Ginny, she had her arms folding and stared down at Hermione, her lips moving as she muttered something. Ron was on his knees, his eyes locked upon Hermione's expressionless face, and his mutters audible, mainly frantic prayers that Hermione be okay with an occasional oath of revenge, which brought glares from Pomfrey.

Neville didn't know why he stayed behind. He had been leaving when Pomfrey told everyone to get out, but something had made him stay. He was never good in these sorts of situations, he didn't know how to comfort someone without making them feel more horrible, soothing words tumbled out of his mouth, with no form or structure, making him seem incapable to making a sentence. And, as horrible as it sounded, waiting upon a person was boring.

Hermione could be out for days and he couldn't see the logic in sitting by her side for those days while he could be accomplishing something else. Something like finding out who had done this to her. He looked up to Ginny who glanced back at him, then both looked to Ron who was near tears still clutching Hermione's hand.

It took him a moment to realize that Ron was gripping Hermione's hand awfully hard and that his reaction to the news that she had been attacked was more than a friend's reaction. There was something more to it, something more than friendship. Neville shook his head. That couldn't be. Ron and Hermione were at each other's throat all the time, always yelling, always arguing, never agreeing on anything. He laughed to himself, receiving a glare from both Pomfrey and Ginny. He remembered where he was and stayed quiet. Now was not the time for laughing or thinking about Ron and Hermione's relationship, if even such a thing was possible. Didn't Hermione go with Harry to Hogsmeade? Were _they_ dating?

"What happened to her?" Ron asked hoarsely.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Pomfrey replied shortly. Neville knew enough to know she was not angry, just a little annoyed that someone was bothering her while she was doing her job.

"It was Draco." Ron said, his face contorting into rage. "I know it was him, who else could it be?"

Neville shot a questioning look to Ginny, but she was still staring down at Hermione, he could see her mouthing the name "Malfoy". Could it be possible? Neville knew that Ron despised Draco, but was he always the enemy? It would seem a little foolish, not to mention stupid, to retaliate only hours after he had left the Hospital Wing himself. Beyond being arrogant, cruel, cowardly, a bigot, rude, and an all around ass, Draco could not be called stupid. Sure, he did some foolish things, but Neville knew he was intelligent. Not Hermione smart, that was a whole other level, but one of the upper tier students in grades and not all of it was sucking up to the professors also.

Could he have plotted and executed an attack upon Hermione only hours after leaving the Hospital Wing? It seemed possible and Draco was the emotional sort. When insulted or made a fool of the only recourse he could think of was revenge. Neville had also seen that plenty of times. It was a reasonable action on Draco's part, especially after what had happened in the Great Hall.

If it really was Draco, what could they do now? Would Ron want to storm the Slytherin House and fight Draco? Neville didn't think that Hermione's attack would get as much popular support as Harry's did. Was it not Hermione who had been against retaliating against Draco the first time around.

Neville sighed. He still remembered that night. He'd never felt so much rage, so much anger. It was as if the common room had pulsed with it. He had been so sure that Draco had been the one who attacked Harry. That had faded over time, enough so that he began to doubt what they were doing. For a moment there he actually felt sorry for Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. They were being laughed at by everyone and people had been throwing their food at them and laughing even harder. It had made him feel sickened to his stomach and horrified at what they had done.

If it was him...

McGonagall suddenly entered the Hospital Wing, followed by Dumbledore. The Headmaster glanced at Neville and Ginny, nodding slightly as McGonagall pushed her way to Hermione's bedside.

"What happened here?" She demanded.

Neville saw Pomfrey wince and take a slow breath. "that's what I'm trying to find out. It would be a great help if I were not constantly interrupted."

McGonagall looked at the three students. "You three. Come with me." Ron looked up for the first time, the tone in the professor's voice brooked no refusal. He got to his feet and the three walked to an empty bed and sat down. Neville folded his hands upon his lap and waited.

"Where were you three?" McGonagall demanded. Neville watched as Dumbledore spoke softly with Pomfrey, there was a stiffness between the two, but Neville could see her nodding.

"We were on the lawns." Ginny answered.

"Do you have any idea who could have done this?" McGonagall asked.

"It was Draco." Ron suddenly said savagely. "It was that bastard, I know it."

McGonagall looked at Ron carefully. "I'm afraid to say that Draco Malfoy was in the Great Hall at the time that Hermione was attacked. I was there to see him, he and his friends were at the Slytherin table from the moment Hermione left the Great Hall to the time I got the message that Hermione was attacked."

Ron stared at her speechless. His mouth moved soundlessly and he looked to Ginny and Neville for support. McGonagall sighed and sat down upon a chair.

"Does Hermione have any enemies?"

Neville didn't look at Ginny, but out of the corner of his eye he saw her duck her head. He had heard about the incident with Myrtle, she was still not allowed to leave the restroom and the last he heard there was a hearing scheduled to see what could be done about her.

Ron was silent, his number one and only suspect was proven not to have been there. He stared down at the floor and shook his head slightly, still trying to come to grips that Draco was no apart of the attack.

Who could have done it? Neville had heard that there had been other students that had been caught in the attack also, but as he looked around he didn't see any other students. The only beds occupied were by Hermione and Harry. Where were the others?

Dumbledore walked to the small group. "I think it would be best if you all headed back to your House. Pomfrey will do what she can to see that Hermione's taken care of and we'll begin investigating who caused this attack."

"Just like you've been investigating Harry's attack?" Neville asked, he jerked back in surprise. He hadn't been meaning to say anything, the words it seemed just popped out of him.

McGonagall's face harden at the words and Dumbledore took a minute step back in surprise. The two looked at one another and back at Neville. "We are doing the best that we can." Dumbledore said.

Neville nodded, suddenly feeling very foolish.

"I-I'll stay here, if it's okay." Ron said softly.

Dumbledore and McGonagall looked to Pomfrey, who frowned but nodded. "One person I can stand." She said.

Neville and Ginny got up and headed for the door, McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Ron all returned to Hermione's bedside. Neville took a glance back and followed Ginny out of the Hospital Wing.

"We need to find out who did this." Ginny suddenly said, turning on him.

Neville stopped and nearly collided into her. There was an expression on her face, one that Ron had worn earlier, it was a mixture of determination, outrage, and stubbornness all rolled into one look. It must be a Weasley expression.

"I agree." Neville said.


	18. Leavetaking

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Leave-taking**

Madam Pomfrey awoke suddenly, her heart pounding and a shiver running down her skin. She blinked her eyes rapidly and then sighed in relief as she realized where she was. She got to her feet, frowning down at the clutter upon her desk and then looked at the clock.

It was very late or very early, depending upon who you asked. Madam Pomfrey snapped her fingers and the paper, files, and other things all flew back to their rightful places, then picking up a shawl draped across her chair she headed out of her office.

It was dark and cool outside. She had been trying to have Dumbledore do something about the draft in the hospital Wing, she had spent an entire day trying to determine where the cool air was coming from, but to no avail. Now she just piled blankets upon the occupants and when winter came there were spells that could keep the large space relatively warm.

She moved quietly upon the tiles, trying not to make any noise. She had dropped an armful of bedpans a few hours ago and it caused no response from Harry or Hermione, they continued sleeping with no notice of anything around them. That worried Pomfrey, but she didn't know what she could do. Dumbledore had pulled a lot of strings to get Madam Hightower to help Harry the firs time and Pomfrey didn't think he could get her back to see him again. It was up to Harry to get himself out of his state and that rankled Pomfrey. She was a healer and all she could to was just sit back and do nothing.

Hermione on the other hand was just injured. There was nothing wrong with her mind, just some small damage that whatever spell had been used upon her caused. She had been lucky to have been found quickly, if not Pomfrey would have had a far harder time clearing out the damage and patching up the poor girl. She shook her head, what kind of monsters were inhabiting their school? Why wasn't Dumbledore doing anything about it?

It was dark, the moon hidden behind clouds, no candles burning, and Pomfrey was busy thinking, so much that she didn't see the figure standing near a bed until she nearly collided into him.

"Headmaster?" Pomfrey stammered, her heart pounding.

"I did not mean to frighten you, Madam Pomfrey. I had thought you'd be asleep in your quarters." Dumbledore said. Pomfrey couldn't see any of his features. Only the light reflecting off his half moon glasses, for some reason it sent a chill up her spine.

"I fell asleep in my office." Pomfrey replied, clearing her throat. She tighten the shawl around her shoulders and tried to smile, it failed. "What are you doing here?"

Dumbledore was quiet for a moment, looking down at Harry. "I have to leave for a few days. Professor McGonagall will be in charge if anything comes up."

Pomfrey nodded, she knew not to ask where he was going. What was the point? He'd either not say anything or give some cryptic answer. She wasn't in the mood for cryptic responses.

"How is he?" Dumbledore suddenly asked. Again the only thing Pomfrey could see was his glasses, his features lost in the shadow of the night.

Pomfrey looked down at Harry, barely making out his unconscious figure. She would have to do something about the dark, maybe a few candles or a small torch. The almost void like dark of the Hospital Wing was unnerving her. "He's unchanged. His wounds are gone, nothing but a memory." Pomfrey snorted at the remark. "The botched Memory Charm though..." What could she say? It had been a terrible mess. Who knows what could have been damaged in there?

Dumbledore nodded. "Harry's a strong boy, he'll get through this." Pomfrey had sudden feeling that Dumbledore was trying to convince himself. "I've tried contacting Madam Hightower. She's a very busy woman, but I'll see if she can come back and do something for him."

Pomfrey closed her eyes. 'When will you be coming back?" She asked, changing the subject. There was only so much she could handle in talking about Harry's condition. It was not that she was irritated by the constant questions or updates on his condition; it was the fact that she could do nothing for him that irked her. She was a healer and she couldn't help him.

"I do not know. As soon as I'm done." Dumbledore responded cryptically.

"Be safe." Pomfrey said, struggling to not sigh in exasperation.

Dumbledore chuckled, almost no mirth in his voice. "Aren't I always?" With that he walked out of the Hospital Wing and Pomfrey shook her head.


	19. Seeing Double

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Seeing Double**

Dawn rose glorious in the far horizon, a brilliant display of rose, orange, and fiery yellow. Neville watched the rising sun with little interest, though he had to admit it was one of few beautiful sunrises he had seen in a while, but as he looked west he could see clouds in the distance. Soon the sky would be cataracted with iron gray, the wind would turn cold, and rain would come and awash the world in water. It always seemed to happen; something beautiful was washed away in cold and dark. Just like so many other things.

Neville smiled slightly at his melancholy. He looked toward the east again, the sun had now risen above the horizon, a ball of white and yellow. He could hear birds singing in the distance, welcoming the sun and the new day. He could feel a cool breeze blowing, bringing the smells of damp grass, water off the lake, and other scents he could not readily identify.

He shifted upon the bench that was still cold even after sitting upon it for the last few minutes. Hogwarts had a nightly curfew, for older and younger students, but no where had Neville ever read a rule stating that a student could not rise early. He had been awake several hours before and the common room of the Gryffindor house was becoming claustrophobic. The walls seemed to be contracting, the fireplace gave off too much heat, and the chairs were as comfortable as sitting upon a briar patch. He had finally pulled on his daily robes and headed out of the house, walking down eerily empty corridors and stairs. Once he had seen a professor in the distant but since then he had seen no one.

Neville stood up, shivering slightly from the chill of the morning air. He hadn't realized how chilly it was until the sun began warming his skin. Neville shook his head, folding his arms across his chest. He realized that summer had officially ended and they were in the season of fall. The thought brought another sad smile to his face. Soon the leaves would begin falling, the rains would increase, and then snow would begin falling, covering everything in freezing white.

Sighing Neville turned and headed back to the castle. It seemed that lately he was only seeing the darker side of things. He didn't know why, but he could no help himself. Maybe it was the stress of things happening the past couple of weeks. Harry's attacks, the strange events surrounding him losing his memory, Hermione in the Hospital Wing, Ron's strange behavior, and now Ginny playing detective and dragging him along with it.

Neville smirked. He had agreed when she asked him outside of the Hospital Wing. He didn't know why he had agreed, but for some reason he had suspicion that Dumbledore or McGonagall would not find anything. Had they found Harry's attacker in the last few days? He had heard nothing and it had almost seemed the school had forgotten that Harry had nearly been killed. The event of Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle turning into animals was more talked about than what happened to Harry. Speculations on who was responsible for that act were running rampant, but like in the attack upon Harry, no one knew who had done it. Did Dumbledore or McGonagall know?

A lot of things were happening and Neville was beginning to fear that the professors were turning a blind eye to all of it. But why would they? Why would they not care about what was happening to Harry, Hermione, or Draco? Neville hadn't heard of anyone else being hurt or being attacked by other students. It was all strange and it caused Neville a headache to try and figure out what was going on.

It was early and Neville assumed that he would be the only person up, but in the distance another figure was walking. Neville paused beneath the shade of a tree, trying to make out who it was. He frowned, why would Draco be walking around outside of the castle so early in the morning?

Neville crouched behind the tree. Had Draco seen him? He didn't know, but he tried to keep out of Draco's sight. He seemed not to be looking around, though it looked like he was talking to someone. Neville squinted, watching as Draco suddenly turned and began gesturing wildly and his voice ringing out across the near silent lawns.

"You'll do as I say!" Draco yelled and suddenly reached forward and grappled air. Neville stared in shock as he saw Draco push something back and there was a loud grunt and Neville saw a pair of boots and legs appear. The thing was that they ended at the knee and they were still moving.

He stared for a moment longer and then realized it was someone hidden by an invisible cloak, it was not some dismembered limb still moving about. Someone was hidden underneath an invisible cloak. The ramifications of that suddenly hit Neville as he crouched lower behind the tree and watched as the pair of legs scrambled up and then disappear as the cloak was readjusted.

Draco has someone under an invisible cloak, but why? The pale face of Hermione suddenly filled his vision. If he had a person under an invisible cloak doing his bidding then he wouldn't have to do anything himself. He could have been enjoying lunch while the other person attacked Hermione. It all made sense, only Draco could be so evil.

Neville suddenly felt a surge of anger and outrage. His hands went for his pockets and found nothing. Neville quietly cursed. He had forgotten his wand on his nightstand. He watched as Draco continued across the lawns, still talking to the invisible person. Neville took another peek and saw that they were headed for the Quidditch Pitch.

He watched them in frustration. He was unarmed so he couldn't go after them. The space between the trees around the lake and to the Quidditch Pitch was very open. If they even looked they could probably see him coming after them, then what would the point be in trying to sneak up on them. Plus there was the invisible person, of all he knew that person was making his way toward Neville.

As he watched Draco suddenly disappeared. Neville gaped for a moment and then cursed. Draco had an invisible cloak too? Who knew what he could do now. Neville shook his head and stood up, they were probably too far now to see him. The shade of the trees and the bright sun nearly hid him. Neville thought for a moment.

They could be anywhere. They were invisible and they could be anywhere. How could he find them now? Should he just get the attention of a professor, tell them what he had seen? Would they believe him? Neville didn't really believe what he saw himself, would any of the professors believe what he had to say? Neville glanced toward the Quidditch Pitch doubtfully. They were both invisible now and there seemed no evidence that they had even been there.

Ginny would believe him, maybe Ron. But Neville wondered how much of that would be just plain hate for Draco. He'd seen Ron obsessed with getting his revenge, Ginny had been the same only less so. But he had no other people to turn to. He had to tell them what he had seen.

If they had invisible cloaks how would they find them? Draco could hide in plain sight, or sneak up on them and cause mischief. Neville thought on this as he made his way across the lawns toward the main doors. He reached the doors and looked back. The lawn was empty and the sun was rising above the trees. He couldn't seen Draco or the other person, but Neville realized there was a way around that. Though he wondered if stealing was the only option.

Shaking his head he entered the castle, the large oak doors already opened and allowing sunlight to stream into the large entrance hall. Neville paused for a moment, looking toward the Great Hall. He could already smell breakfast and his stomach rumbled with the thought of food, he snorted roughly and headed for the main stairs. He had to tell Ginny and Ron first, before he even thought of food.

As he reached the stairs he heard another sound, a familiar noise. He stopped on the first step and watched as Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and a few Slytherins he didn't' recognize walk up the stairs from their own House. Neville stared gaped mouthed. He had just seen Draco walking across the lawn, how could he be coming up the stairs. He couldn't have beaten him to the entrance hall, he would have seen grass flying and possibly footsteps in the grass, but he had seen neither. How had he gotten here?

"What are you staring at, Longbottom?" Draco suddenly said. He glared up at Neville, his small group suddenly quieting and all looking at him, distaste clearly visible on their faces. Draco suddenly smirked and pointed at Neville. "Obviously they don't teach Gryffindors how to keep clean."

The group began chuckling and Neville glanced down at his robes. He felt a wave of embarrassment that swept away his shock, his robes were covered in mud, grass, leaves, and other things collected on the lawn, not to mention he suddenly realized the seat of his robes were wet from sitting upon the dew covered bench by the lake.

"I-" Neville clamped his mouth shut, trying desperately not to blush. He stared at Draco, frowning. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

Draco sneered at him and snorted. Turning around and heading for the Great Hall. Neville watched him leave and then unclenched his fists. He hadn't realized he had been clenching them and his hands ached from the strain. Neville took a deep breath and headed quickly up the stairs more confused than ever.


	20. Awakenings

**Chapter Twenty**

**Awakenings**

There was laughing. It wasn't funny nor was it jolly. It was cold and it was cruel. It sent a shock of icy fear down his limbs. Harry snapped his eyes open and stared up the terribly familiar ceiling. For a moment he stared at the ceiling, then he was hit with a pounding roar in his mind. He clenched his eyes shut and groaned softly to himself, clutching his head in his hands.

The pain. It was terrible.

Harry gasped and shuddered as it began to fade. His vision was blurry, until he realized he didn't have his glasses. He spotted them upon a small shelf beside the bed, fumbling to put them on as his weaken arms ached with the strain.

He heavily lay back in his bed, his breathing beginning to become ragged and a cold sweat covering him. He panted and clenched his eyes shut; it almost hurt to look. The room seemed to be slowly spinning, a sickening queasy feeling began in his stomach and Harry took a deep breath.

Why was he here? He opened his eyes again and looked about. A tall curtain surrounding the bed blocked out the rest of the Hospital Wing, but he could tell it was morning. The light was low, almost dark, but he could make things out. It was near dawn, he knew that much.

Shakily he sat up, the covers falling back and revealing the hospital gown he wore. He shook his head. How long had he been here? He tried to grasp at the last thing he remembered, but he couldn't. He shook his head, the last thing he could recall was preparing to leave the Hospital Wing. He looked around, did he have a relapse? Did he faint or lose consciousness? Harry shook his head, he couldn't remember anything.

The laughter, though. The cold laughter filled his mind. Harry shuddered, suddenly feeling very cold inside. He threw off the blankets and hissed as his feet touched the cold floor. His legs felt wobbly, but they held his weight. The room spun for a moment and he thought he would vomit, but it stopped and he began searching for his robes.

They weren't anywhere.

Harry looked down at the gown and shrugged his shoulders, he felt a twinge and ignored it, padding to the curtains and drawing them back. How long had he been out? A day? He saw Hermione lying in the bed across from him. She hadn't been in that bed when he left. Hadn't she? Harry shook his head, he couldn't grasp the memory. It was like everything was broken, disconnected and disjointed.

The cruel laughter filled his mind. What was that?

Maybe it was a side effect from the repairing of his memories. Whatever it was he felt disorientated and his head was still hurting terribly. Harry leaned against his bed, feeling tired. He felt a moment of irony. He had wiped his memories clean and that hadn't done anything to him but knock him out. But restoring his memories now were causing side effects.

Harry walked across the short aisle and stood at the foot of Hermione's bed. She was lying still, her breathing soft and regular. He didn't remember why she was here. Something about Myrtle? Harry nodded. Yes, Myrtle had attacked her. He remembered it now, the talk in the dark. He had been making plans. Again those memories were elusive, he couldn't grasp them.

He clenched his fists in frustration. Why couldn't he recall them? Why couldn't he remember things clearly? And what the hell was with the damned headache!

Angrily Harry padded down the aisles and toward the stout wooden doors. He glanced toward the windows and saw that it was nearly dawn. The sky was lightening as the sun began to rise, the deep violet of the night being pushed back. Harry noticed he wasn't wearing his watch.

He sighed and took a glance back at Hermione. She was still asleep. For a moment he watched her and shaking his head he walked out the door.

XXX

Harry pulled on clean robes. His head still ached, but a shower had calmed it down a bit. Later he could ask Pomfrey for something, for now he could handle it. It was down to a pulsing pain in his head, maybe this too was a side effect of the procedure. Harry snorted, better to be blissfully ignorant than have your head about to explode.

"Oi!" Someone said as Harry walked out of the dorm room. Harry looked up to see Seamus and Dean walking toward him. Both were damp from recent shower and Harry couldn't help but smirk as he saw Seamus in large fluffy slippers.

"Look. Its Sleeping Beauty." Seamus said, grinning.

Dean walked over and clapped Harry on his back. "Its good to see you up and about." He said.

Harry laughed, though he noticed it held little humor in it. "Its good to be up and about. I was beginning to think the Hospital Wing was the dorms." He replied.

Dean and Seamus glanced at one another. "Hold on a bit, we'll head down to the Great Hall with you." Dean said.

"Speaking of Sleeping Beauty." Dean said, nodding toward Ron.

"Told you he wouldn't last a day staying awake." Seamus said, pulling out robes from his trunk.

Dean shrugged. "He was worrying too much. Wore himself out hovering over Hermione like a mother hen."

Harry glanced to Ron. "Why?"

Again Dean and Seamus glanced at one another. Dean cleared his throat. "Hermione was attacked yesterday. No one knows by who." Dean said hesitantly.

Harry nodded. "You mean two days ago. By Myrtle?"

Again that look, Harry was becoming annoyed. "No. At lunch yesterday someone attacked her on the stairs. She's been out since then." Seamus said.

Harry stared for a moment. "What's the date?" He asked.

"It's the 28." Dean replied.

Harry shook his head. Saturday? It was Wednesday that he had left the Hospital Wing. If anything it should be Thursday. "How?" Harry began, he couldn't finish his sentence. Three days? How could have three days pass him by?

"You've been in the Hospital Wing for three days." Dean said.

"Didn't anyone tell you?" Seamus asked.

Harry shook his head. "I woke up there and left. I didn't see anyone." He replied.

"Maybe we should take you to see Pomfrey. You're not looking well." Dean said.

Harry shook his head violently, the room began to spin and his head began to ache. "No. No more Hospital Wing."

"What do you remember?" Seamus asked.

"Leaving the Hospital Wing the first time. After they 'fixed' my memory problem." Harry grunted. Maybe they had damaged something instead of fixing. He suddenly remembered the terrible pain as Hightower used her potion and machine on him. "Maybe it's a relapse or something. Maybe they didn't fix it completely, chunks of my memory seem to be missing and I have this damned headache that keeping pounding against my skull."

Dean and Seamus glanced at one another again.

"What?" Harry growled.

"You don't remember being attacked?" Dean asked slowly.

"What?" Harry asked. The laughter began again. That cold cruel laughter. Harry closed his eyes as his head began pounding again. "What attack?" He managed, through clenched teeth.

"After you left the Hospital Wing, Wednesday, someone attacked you on your way to the Great Hall. No one knows who, but they say they used a botched Memory Charm on you. Maybe so you wouldn't remember what happened to you." Dean said hesitantly, he stopped and started many times and kept glancing to Seamus for support. "Maybe we should go get Pomfrey."

Harry shook his head. "No." He snapped. Ron suddenly grunted in his bed and turned over, muttering something. Harry stood up. "I'm going to the Great Hall." He said and began walking out the dorm room.

Seamus and Dean quickly changed and hurried after him.

"Hold on, Harry." Dean said, catching up to him. Harry felt a little winded, he had only walked down a few steps. They crossed the empty common room, through the portrait, and headed down the stairs. All in silence.

Harry tried wrapping his mind around the thought that he had been attacked. Who had done it? He looked up for a moment and saw that Dean was walking in front of him and Seamus was at his side, forcing Harry to walk closest to the wall. He smirked; they were trying to protect him. Harry didn't know how to react to that. He suddenly felt cold and almost angry. Why were they protecting him? Why were they willing to risk themselves to make sure he would be okay? Harry closed his eyes. He didn't deserve people like this in his life. He didn't deserve their friendship, their loyalty. In the end it would just get them hurt, or worst.

"Whoa, Neville! Where's the fire?" Seamus called out as Neville ran past them. He didn't give them a glance or pause, instead he kept running, moments later disappearing as he hopped onto a moving staircase. An acrobatic feat that left Seamus shaking his head and grinning. 'Everyone around here's acting strange." He glanced at Harry. "He didn't even say hi to the Returning Hero."

The remark was made in jest, but Harry felt something twinge within himself.

"Probably didn't even see Harry. You see how fast he was running?" Dean said, shaking his head also. He then laughed. "It was like he saw a ghost or something."

Seamus groaned at the bad joke and they continued down the stairs. Harry watched and listened as they joked, though he could see them scanning the stairs, the corridors, and pretty much everywhere they could as they walked. Harry was filled with shame as he realized he was glad they were at his side

They passed several students that stopped and gaped at him, then whispering furiously in small groups as he passed them by. Harry knew they were talking about him and he didn't really care. He would have to pump Dean and Seamus for more details about his attack. The thought that someone was out to hurt him didn't really bother him, after all wasn't Voldemort out to get him? For all he knew this could have been because of him.

His stomach began growling as he smelled the food in the Great Hall. Harry stopped at the entrance and saw that there was only a few students from each house there. Due to the early hour and the fact that it was a Saturday, many would sleep in late and wait until noon to eat. Harry noticed a few familiar faces, many were Gryffindors and a few were from classes and from the DA meetings the year before, though by the far the largest table in the Great Hall were the Slytherins.

"Of course the whole Slytherin house has to turn out to see their team practice at this dreadful hour." Seamus said. Harry looked at the table and saw that it wasn't the whole house, no more than thirty at the most, roughly half of the people that filled the Great Hall. They were all clustered together and joking. Harry made out the pointed face of Malfoy, surrounded by his friends who all seemed to be hanging on his every word.

Dean was nodding. "McGonagall's gotta start letting the team begin practice. She still hasn't even picked a new captain." He gave Harry a look. "I hear Malfoy's been made captain of the Slytherin team. We're already two weeks behind in training."

"We? You're not even on the team. You probably couldn't even ride a broom straight." Seamus said jokingly, though Dean didn't find it very funny.

Harry was watching Malfoy when he tilted his head back and began laughing. It rang out loud and clear through the Great Hall. That cold and cruel laughter that had been filling his head. Shards of memory, like broken glass, flashed through Harry's mind, sharp and painful. The cruel laugh, the pain, the terrible agony as petty revenge was inflicted upon him.

"Harry! NO!" Dean and Seamus cried together, but Harry was already sprinting for the Slytherin table, wand out. and a curse on his lips.


	21. Hidden In Plain sight

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Hidden in Plain Sight**

"Two Dracos?" Ginny asked groggily. She was still in her pajamas and sat before the fireplace, head in her hands and half asleep. "How can there be two Dracos?"

"I don't know. But that's what I saw. I saw one of them walking to the Quidditch Pitch and a few minutes later as I was heading back here, I saw another one walking to the Great Hall." Neville explained, his was still breathing heavily. It had been a difficult sprint up the seven floors, his legs felt as if they were turning to jelly, weak and shaking. "He couldn't have made it back to his house or to the stairs before I could have. And you can't apparate in Hogwarts."

Ginny was nodding slowly, her eyes closed and face locked into concentration. "Why two Dracos, though? What's makes him so special?"

"His father is a Death Eater." Neville said. "Isn't that reason enough? Maybe he's working for You Know Who. Spying and stuff."

"We got to tell Dumbledore or McGonagall." Ginny said, opening her eyes. She looked at Neville with a bit of fear, Neville nodded also suddenly realizing what they were getting themselves into. If these people were Death Eaters then they wouldn't be the nicest people in the world. The Battle of the Ministry sometimes still replayed in his mind. There they hadn't been really trying to kill them, but what if they were willing to now? What if they were willing to do anything to keep what was going on a secret?

Neville felt a shudder of fear. "But how can we find them? They're invisible. Plus there's the other person in the Cloak. I didn't see who they were, only their feet. Who knows what they're up to. They could be beside us as we speak."

Ginny frowned for a moment. "We can't see them." She muttered. "I think I have a way to solve that." She suddenly got up and began heading for the staircase leading up the boy's dormitories. Neville shook his head and began following, wondering what she was up to.

Neville saw Ron snoring on his bed, the beds of Seamus and Dean were empty also. Neville nodded, suddenly remembering them calling out as he was running up the stairs. Of course, Harry's bed was also unmade. Ginny looked around a moment and Neville suddenly felt a little uncomfortable. The boy's dorm room wasn't exactly clean and the floor was scattered with things that hadn't been put away or picked up after their use.

Ginny just shook her head and headed toward Ron's bed. She stopped at it and looked down at him, shaking her head again. Instead she walked over to Harry's chest and flipped open the lid. Neville glanced around nervously, what was she doing? He said so a moment later.

"Ron's been through a lot. He needs to rest, he's worrying himself sick." Ginny said, digging through Harry's chest.

"No. I don't men that. I mean you digging through Harry's stuff. You can't just dig through Harry's things." Neville said in a low voice. Again he looked around nervously, as if a professor would jump out and catch them red handed.

Ginny glanced at him. "You want to find these invisible people? You want evidence to show the professors?" She asked, Neville nodded slowly. "Harry's got the thing to find them." She began digging back into his chest, carefully removing things and setting them aside.

Neville sighed and kneeled beside her. He had seen Harry's map a time or two. He knew it somehow showed where everyone was in the school, but he didn't think the professors knew. They were stealing from Harry and the professors would probably take the Map itself to find the invisible people and to make sure that the Map wasn't used for mischief by anyone. These people had to be found though. Who knows what they were doing. Still Neville felt as if he were doing something wrong as he watched Ginny dig through Harry's chest.

"Gotcha." Ginny whispered triumphantly. She pulled out a battered looking piece of parchment and began folding it. She looked at Neville. "Let's head back down stairs. Don't want to wake up Sleeping Beauty here." She gestured toward Ron, Neville nodded in agreement and they headed out of the room, closing the door softly behind them.

"Do you know the password to make it work?" Ginny asked as they plopped down in front of the fireplace again.

Neville shook his head. "Close your ears." Ginny said. Neville stared at her.

"You're serious?" He asked.

Ginny nodded. Neville sighed and covered his ears as Ginny muttered something, touching her wand against the parchment. Seconds later it blossomed with ink and moving letters. Neville stared at it; he'd never gotten a good look at the map before. It was a mess of names, diagrams of the castle, and passages. He shook his head. How were they to find anyone in that mess.

"Draco. Draco." Ginny muttered scanning the names. She leaned forward, a finger moving along the parchment. "You said he was heading to the Quidditch Pitch, right?"

Neville nodded.

"Don't see Draco there. There's only two people by the names of Samuel Richards and Alexander Grainer." She looked up at Neville who shrugged. The names were unfamiliar. "Could these be the people? There are ways they can pretend to be Draco. Potions that can be used to look like them." She glanced back down at the map. "They could be anyone? Do you know if they're students are not?"

"No." Neville said. Thinking quietly. There had to be something that had all the names of the students, a directory or something. He'd have to look for it, after they'd given Dumbledore the proof. "Where's Draco now?" He wondered out loud.

Ginny looked back down at the Map and searched it for a few moments. "Harry?" She whispered in confusion. Neville looked down where her finger was pointed. He saw the names of Dean, Seamus, and Harry at the Great Hall. Harry was up? Suddenly he watched as Harry's name began moving quickly toward Draco's. "Damn." Ginny whispered, seeing as names suddenly began crowding one another and becoming impossible to tell apart. "He's fighting Draco."

She suddenly stood up. "We have to go help him!" She said jumping to her feet. Neville looked at her.

"In your pajamas?" He asked.

"We don't have time. He could get hurt again!" Ginny said quickly and already heading for the portrait.

"Oh. I think _your_ time has just run out." A gravelly voice suddenly said.

Neville gaped as he saw a wand suddenly appear, pointing straight at him.


	22. Fight and Flight

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Fight and Flight**

"Get your ass in here, Jacob. We have a situation." The gravelly voice said. Neville stared at the wand pointed at him, hovering only three feet from his face, but there was nothing else. The person holding it was obviously invisible.

He shot a glance at Ginny who likewise was staring at the floating wand. There was a chuckle; Neville could tell the person was standing a few feet from him. "No tricky stuff now kids, I'm watching." The voice said, the wand still pointing steadily at Neville's head.

"Who are you?" Ginny demanded.

"You think I'd tell you that?" The voice laughed. "Plus you're in no position to demand anything, girl."

Neville quickly glanced down at the map before him. He spotted the Gryffindor common room, but all their names were jumbled together because of their close proximity to one another. It was impossible to make out the name of the person standing before him, or where he was standing. He did see one thing though, another figure was heading toward the entrance, a person named Jacob Weathers, this person's partner?

They would have company soon and Neville knew it wouldn't be fun. What would they do? What could they do? They were in the middle of the school, but the hour was still early and there weren't any witnesses about and there wouldn't be for many more minutes, if not hours. Neville tried to think of something, anything to get them out of the situation.

Ginny solved it by suddenly beginning to scream. A high pitch, nearly deafening scream that sent shivers down his spine. Neville stared at her and watched as the wand suddenly pointed toward her.

"Shut it damn you! Silencio!" The voice cried. Ginny scream was suddenly cut off, but the person had been distracted. Neville was already moving, heading for the spot where the voice had been coming from.

Neville was nearly stunned as he smashed into something heavy and solid, that being the person. The other grunted in pain and surprise, crumpling under Neville's forward motion. They both smashed into the chair and fell to the floor, Neville grabbing and punching at the air and landing a few against solid flesh that he could not see.

The invisible person began cursing and Neville suddenly hit the floor, stars popping in his vision and the world turning black for a moment. He realized he'd been punched. Neville looked up and saw Ginny grappling madly with thin air, her mouth open yelling a soundless scream and her thin fingers grabbing and scratching at whatever she could.

She was thrown back, but as she fell Neville heard a ripping sound and saw as a head suddenly appeared. Neville stared for a moment as the visage of a youngish looking sandy haired man appeared. He stared at Ginny with bright blue eyes and then patted his face, suddenly realizing he was visible.

"Damn you, little girl!" He yelled, his wand pointing at her. A sudden jet of silver light hit Ginny as she tried getting back to her feet. She looked at Neville, a shocked expression upon her face and then crumpled to the floor gasping.

Neville yelled, suddenly enraged. His hand gripped upon the wand he had forgotten he was carrying and aimed it at the Bodiless Man. "Expelliarmus!" He shouted, the man suddenly was thrown back, flying momentarily in the air and smashing against a desk in the corner of the room. Neville dropped to Ginny's side. He turned her over and was relieved to see her staring at him, her breath ragged and shallow.

"Run." She whispered hoarsely. "Tell a professor." Then she lay still, eyes closing, her chest barely rising and falling.

Neville realized he was shaking, adrenaline coursing through his veins. What should he do? Ginny needed help. He looked about franticly, seeing that the Bodiless Man was groaning and beginning to stir. There was no time, another person was coming and Neville didn't know if he could defend against that one.

There'd be two of them in the common room. They would be two Death Eaters in the common room, able to attack any student that ambled by. Neville suddenly realized that Ginny's scream might have done what it was supposed to have done, wake someone up. Someone who would be walking into an unsuspecting trap.

Ginny was right. A professor would have to be told. They would have to know what was going on. They would have to be able to find these people. Neville got to his feet, snatching the Map that still lay upon the small table. It had only taken a few moments to come to the decision, Neville saw a wand lying upon the floor, not Ginny's. He tossed it at the stuffed chairs in the far corner, it would take time to dig it out and he headed for the portrait. The sounds of cursing and groaning coming from the Bodiless Man as he tried to shake off the aftereffects of the spell.

The Map showed a person at the entrance, as he got to it the portrait covering was opening. Neville paused for a moment and with a yell charged the partially opened entrance. Again he smashed into something heavy and solid, also invisible. They both fell to the ground, Neville punching and kicking.

"Hold him, Jacob!" A voice called out from within the House.

Neville felt the unseen grasping hands; he stabbed his wand into something, crying out the first spell that came to him. He suddenly heard a scream and a ripping noise. Neville gaped in horror as he saw invisible fabric part to reveal a grotesquely expanding arm. The arm pulsed, turning from pink to purple, to blue, and then yellow and the person was still screaming in pain. Neville didn't know what spell he used, but whatever it was it did what it needed to do. The unseen hand let go of him and Neville was free.

He staggered to his feet, grabbing the Map off the floor and shoving it into one of his pocket. He looked back and saw the enraged visage of the Bodiless Man heading for the portrait entrance. Neville shoved the portrait entrance shut, taking a momentarily look as to why the Fat Lady had done nothing in the fight. She was sprawled out in the painting, clearly unconscious and of no help. Shaking hid head, Neville turned and began running down the corridor, heading for the stairs and hopefully a professor.

He made it to the stairs before something smashed into him. He hit the floor with a groan and looked up, seeing nothing.

"End of the line kid." A disembodied voice said.

Another invisible person? Just how many were there?


	23. The Battle of the Great Hall

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**Battle of the Great Hall**

"I still don't understand why we have to get up so early n the morning." Hannah Abbot said, yawning widely behind her hand.

Ernie Macmillan looked up from his porridge. "You know the saying. The early bird gets the worm. That's what we're doing."

Hannah yawned again. "And what worms are we trying to get?" She asked.

Ernie grinned, looking about at the other students. There weren't many. Not many students were willing to get up at such and early hour, which was a good thing in Ernie's opinion. Oh, not good for them, but good for him. He quickly scanned the tables, there was about three score of students, the majority were Slytherins who were once again out to practice Quidditch. Ernie spared them a longer glance.

Every weekend the Slytherin house had been waking up early and practicing nearly all day. They were determined to win the House Cup this year, now that Draco was made captain of the team. Ernie felt a little disinterested in the whole thing. Don't get him wrong, Quidditch was a great sport, exciting to watch, but he couldn't understand the need to go flying about for hours at a time. His pursuits were more inclined toward the academic, not physical. Which brought him to the reason Hannah and he were in the Great Hall with all the other early risers.

"I think we should begin le-" Ernie began.

"Harry! NO!" Someone shouted. Ernie looked up to see Harry suddenly sprinting from the Great Hall entrance to the Slytherin table. Harry? He was up.

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled, wand suddenly flashing and one of the Slytherin students collapsing to the floor. The Great Hall suddenly went quiet as everyone stared at Harry as he leapt upon the tabletop and continued running toward Draco. The clattering of utensils and the cries of food spilled upon student filled the sudden silence.

Ernie could see Dean and Seamus rushing after Harry, Slytherin students rising to their feet, and wands coming out of pockets. He quickly cast a look around for a professors, anyone to stop what he knew was about to happen. But there was no one. Like most students, most professors tended to sleep late on weekends. The professor's table sat empty while everything plunged into chaos.

There was shouting and Ernie watched as Harry was buried beneath a pile of Slytherins, dragged off the table before he reached his goal. Dean and Seamus plunged into the wall of black robes. Ernie could suddenly feel the surge of emotion that filled the room. He heard more yelling and watch as students from the Gryffindor table sprang to their feet and join their compatriots who had now disappeared among the Slytherins.

"What the he-" Ernie cried, then ducking instinctively as a plate flew by his head. He could feel the wind on it and watched as it clattered along the table, upending a pitcher of milk. "Let's get out of here." He said to Hannah who nodded and they headed for the door.

This was not their fight. This was a Slytherin and Gryffindor thing, old hates, fresh insults, and now the person who all that feeling was about had sparked something that had been simmering for a while now. This was no place for a Hufflepuff.

"Watch out!" Ernie cried, grabbing Hannah as a student nearly collided into her. The student stumbled for a bit and then collapsed upon the floor. Moments later a Slytherin student jumped before him, his eyes glazed over and an expression of rage on his face.

He screamed in Ernie's face and then swung. Pain exploded across Ernie's face, white hot and momentarily blinding. He staggered back, gasping with the pain.

"Stupefy!" He heard Hannah cry and the student flopped to the floor.

Ernie looked up to see that Hannah's defense of him was not gone unnoticed. A small knot of Slytherins made their way toward them. At this time Ernie remembered that the Slytherins numbered nearly half the people in the Great Hall and as he cast a desperate look around, only the Gryffindors seemed to be fighting and they were not winning. The entrance to the Great Hall seemed to stretch farther away.

Spells and curses and jinx jumbled in Ernie's mind as he pulled out his wand. It had been self-defense, but it seemed the Slytherins were taking it as an attack against them. "Run!" Ernie cried.

Later Ernie would wonder if it had been for Harry or the fact that a Hufflepuff was being attacked that had been the spark to get those at the Hufflepuff table to pile in alongside the Gryffindors. Whichever reason, Ernie was relieved when the small group converging on him and Hannah were suddenly broken apart as curses were fired at their backs by students joining in the fight.

Ernie threw several curses and jinx at the distracted students, feeling a suddenly powerful feeling of excitement and power as they toppled to the floor or staggered out blindly in one case. Hannah was tugging at his sleeve and still pulling him toward the entrance.

The fight was not going well, not for the Gryffindors or the Hufflepuffs. They were still outnumbered and Ernie was very surprised to see how well the Slytherins were holding their own. They were clumped together in small groups, taking out the disorganized students. He could no longer see Dean or Seamus, though Harry had resurfaced, his face contorted in rage and fending off half a dozen spells, a small berm of unconscious Slytherins before him holding back the rushing tide. Things were definitely not gong well, but Ernie felt a sense of outrage and anger as he saw a Hufflepuff students knocked to the floor.

Was not the motto of the Hufflepuff house all about loyalty? Loyalty to your friends, family, and your house. Even though Ernie did not really know the student he was already rushing to his defense, Hannah crying out in alarm behind him.

A great weight suddenly smashed into Ernie. He cried out and was thrown upon the table, smashing against the heavy wood and scattering half eaten food and utensils. Shaken for a moment he quickly looked up to see the large hulking mass of Goyle's back and he was making his way toward Hannah.

Ernie quickly scanned the situation. It seemed Draco and his cronies were making a break for it. Crabbe and Goyle clearing the way, using fists and elbows instead of wand and spell. Many a student quickly got out of their way, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. Hannah on the other hand was standing shock still, eyes wide and staring as Goyle barreled down upon her.

Ignoring the disorientating feeling, the nausea, and the other Slytherin student who was picking himself up after being knocked aside by Crabbe, Ernie grabbed his dropped wand and staggered to his feet. More spells and curses jumbled in his mind, but the only thing he could think of was: "Tarantallegra!"

For a moment he thought it hadn't work. Goyle stopped and turned to face Ernie, his brutish face devoid of any emotion, but his fist raised and basically ready to smash anyone. Suddenly he began to twitch, then let out a gasp, and then his legs began to jerk about uncontrollably.

The momentary surge of satisfaction was dispelled when Ernie was struck by a curse from the Slytherin he had been rushing toward. A tingling wave of hot pain flashed though him and Ernie felt himself hit the table face first.

The last thing he heard was a roaring. "WHAT IS THIS?" It seemed a professor had finally arrived on the scene, then there was blackness.


	24. Hiding Places

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Hiding Places**

Neville realized he was getting tired of running into invisible people, his shoulder was throbbing with where he had hit the previous two and a knuckle was bleeding from accidentally clipping something.

"Accio Cloak!" Neville shouted, extending his hand.

Neville felt something fill his outstretched hand, something thin and almost flimsy, but definitely invisible. A man in underpants and holding a wand appeared before him, a shocked expression upon his face. Neville almost laughed at the sight, but there was no time.

"Stupefy!" Neville yelled. The other man was slow, still confused as to what happened to his cloak. The blast of light struck him square in the chest, he grunted and toppled to the floor, unfortunately he fell toward the staircase and rolled down it in a heavy thumping of an unconscious body striking marble stairs kind of way.

Neville groaned and quickly got to his feet. He heard shouting and looked back to see the Bodiless Man running down the corridor toward him, his face contorted with rage and a wand pointed at him. A wave of screeching light flashed by, sending an icy chill down Neville's exposed skin. Neville turned and ran.

He nearly tripped over the sprawled half naked man as he plunged down the stairs, leaping over the unconscious figure and plunging down the stairs again. Behind him Neville heard a curse and the sound of falling. He spared a glance back and saw the Bodiless Man had tripped over the unconscious person.

"Watch out!" Someone screamed.

Neville turned and collided heavily with someone. A grunt of pain, and a tangle of arms, hair, and Neville staggered back onto his feet.

"What's wrong with you?" Neville shook his head and looked down realizing he had just collided into Cho Chang. The girl was still sitting upon the floor, an angry expression upon her face and books and parchment scattered across the stair landing.

"Run!" Neville hissed, grabbing Cho's arm and nearly dragging her to her feet. Cho tried protesting, but there was something in his voice, an urgency mixed with fear and alarm. Cho looked behind him and saw the Bodiless Man, red faced, angry, and running down the stairs as fast as he could. She turned around and saw Neville was already heading down the stairs.

Neville skidded to a stop, the staircase below him swinging away from him, shifting position and leaving a very large gap of air. He cursed, quickly looking around for a route to escape. He heard cursing and looked back, seeing that his pursuer was trapped upon another flight of stairs that had begun moving around. He was staring down at him as the stairs swung elsewhere. Neville let out a sigh of relief, that would buy him some time, until the stairs swung back to their right places. The staircase he was one lead to a dimly lit corridor that stretched before him, Neville took it, running flat out.

"What's going on?" Cho suddenly demanded. Neville nearly skidded to a stop again, looking back and realizing that she had followed him. "What's that person want?"

What was she doing here? He had thought he told her to run, not follow him. Neville shook his head, grabbing the latch to one of the doors that lined the corridor and yanking on it. It didn't open. He could feel panic and fear beginning to bubble up in him. They had to get to a professor, they had to tell them what was going on. He ran to the next door and yanked on it, it too was locked.

He could feel the panic building. Thee was no escape. He would be caught and they would do something horrible to him. Kill him? Wipe his memory? Neville didn't know but he knew it wouldn't be good. There had to be a way to hide, to escape them. Neville yanked upon another door, again it was locked.

"Here. Let me." Cho said, tapping the door with her wand. It clicked and the door swung open. "Alohomora." Cho explained.

Neville nodded, feeling a surge of embarrassment and anger that he had forgotten the simple unlocking spell. He shoved the door open and entered the poorly lit room. It was a large room, Neville saw that it was surprisingly free of dust, and there were several crates and chests stacked around. On one wall was a large black wardrobe, beside it stacks of chests, empty cages, a few chipped busts of people he didn't recognize, and directly across from him a heavily curtain window.

He headed for that as Cho used a spell to lock the door. Neville yanked open the curtains and let out a cry of frustration. There were bars upon the window? Why? Why were there bars on the window? He looked toward the door. The Bodiless Man would be here soon and they were trapped.

"How about in the wardrobe?" Cho asked. "It's big enough to hold at least five people." She walked to it and opened the heavy wood panel doors and gasped in horror, staggering back from it.

Neville look and gaped, instead of cloaks, shelves, and the things one would expect in a wardrobe this one was filled with a darkness that was so deep it looked infinite. Neville felt a shudder of fear. What was this thing? He picked up a rusted candlestick and tossed it into the wardrobe. It vanished into the dark and Neville couldn't hear it strike anything. He glanced at Cho.

"Hide in there?' She asked horrified.

No. It didn't seem like a good idea. Who knew where it led. Neville looked around for another place to hide. There was none. The only way they could hide is if they managed to fit into a crate or a chest, but those were neatly stacked against the wall. Neville felt the whine of panic again. They had trapped themselves in this room. There was no escape.

"What happened to your hand?" Cho asked.

Neville looked down at his hand and realized that it was gone. For a moment he almost cried out in horror, but then he realized that he felt no pain and that he could still feel the hand. He realized he was still holding on to the invisible cloak that he had taken from the man on the stairs.

Shaking his head at his own stupidity Neville spread out the cloak. "Think we can both fit under here?" He asked.

There was a sudden scrabble at the door. Neville heard someone cursing and yanking on the door latch. Then they called out the unlocking spell. It would seem they would find out if they could fit underneath it. Neville quickly pulled the cloak over his head and grabbed Cho, pulling her underneath it.

The door pulled open and a wand was shoved it. "Stupefy!" The blast of red light splashed against the walls. Neville sighed in relief that they had stood away from the door and out of the path of the blast. Then came in the Bodiless Man.

Neville heard Cho let out a small gasp. He realized that he could feel her heart beating against him, that he could feel her trembling in fear. Neville closed his eyes, trying no to think of her hair that smelled of roses, and the light perfume she was wearing, or the fact that he was sweating from the exertion of running down the corridors and stairs, or his heart beating madly in his chest,

The Bodiless Man entered the room, his wand drawn and eyes scanning the room. He snarled when he saw nothing, stalking to the window and eyeing the bars across it, then puling apart the curtains looking. He cursed in anger again and walked to the wardrobe, pulling open the doors. He stopped and stared at that, pointing his wand into it.

"Lumos." The light flashed, but Neville could see that it showed nothing of the interior of the wardrobe, only darkness that seemed to continue forever. As he watched the man, a thought stuck Neville. The man's back was turned to them as he looked into the wardrobe. Neville released Cho and pulled off the Cloak.

He quickly crossed the short distance, but the man suddenly turned and saw him. With a snarl Neville shoved at where he assumed the man's body was, he felt it and the man was shoved into the wardrobe, arms flailing, crying out, and wand clattering to the floor. Neville felt something grab the sleeve of his robes and he was suddenly yanked forward, tumbling into the wardrobe after the man. Neville released his wand he was holding and shot out his hand, catching the edge of the wardrobe. He felt splinters dig into his unprotected skin, but he ignored it and clung on dearly. He felt the grip upon his sleeve loosened.

With a grunt Neville pulled up his other arm and hooked it over the edge of the wardrobe, managing to pull himself shoulders upward out of the wardrobe. He took a moment to glance back and saw that his torso and legs vanished into the bottom of the wardrobe, a moment of fear and panic coursed through him.

Cho was suddenly before him, grabbing at his robes and arms. Neville tried using his feet to push him out, but it caught no purchase from within, it felt he was hanging over a bottomless pit. The fear that filled him gave him strength and with Cho's help he was beginning to pull himself out of the wardrobe.

Cho let out a gasp and Neville's eyes looked up and saw a bloated pink thing moving their way. It vaguely resembled an arm. Neville realized it was the man he had cursed outside of the Gryffindor house.

"Run!" Neville yelled, but the other person closed the distance. Cho's head suddenly snapped back and her eyes rolled up in her head. Snarling Neville began pulling himself out the wardrobe. He saw Cho's body suddenly lift and watched in horror as it was tossed over him and into the wardrobe.

He tried grabbing for her, sliding back into the wardrobe, but all he caught was air. "No!"

"You've led a merry little chase, boy. But it's over now." A harsh voice said.

Something smashed into Neville's head, exquisite pain filled him. He gasped out, but didn't let go of the edge of the wardrobe. He felt a warm wetness trickling down the side of his face, but he ignored it. Instead he tried pulling himself out.

"Determined aren't you?" Bloated Arm said. Neville cried out as he felt some great weight descend upon his exposed fingers. For a moment all he could feel was the searing white pain and the screaming that filled the room.

He felt his hands releasing and then there was darkness.


	25. A Talk Over Tea VI

Chapter Twenty-Five

Talk Over Tea VI

"This is an outrage!" Snarled Snape, pacing back and forth like a caged tiger in McGonagall's office. His greasy black hair unkempt and his robes swishing at his ankles as he made short abrupt turns before McGonagall's table. "What do you plan on doing about this?"

McGonagall quietly sipped her tea, trying not to let her anger show on her face. She felt like raging, yelling, and pacing, instead she sat still in her chair and sipped her tea. Citrus Chamomile this time, supposedly it was renown for it's calming qualities. McGonagall didn't feel calm and she doubted Snape felt any calmer also.

"This situation will not be ignored. Be sure of that professor Snape." McGonagall said coolly. She did not enjoy being yelled at, no matter the circumstances. Plus Snape's incessant pacing was about to drive her mad, every time he turned in his pacing there was a small squeak of leather upon the polish wooden floors. The sound was beginning to grate upon her nerves. Could the man not just sit down?

"This is Harry Potter's fault." Snape said, facing her. "I expect this situation to be dealt with as harshly as possible. I want Potter expelled for what he's done today!"

McGonagall nodded. "When Headmaster Dumbledore returns we will see how he wants to deal with this. Be assured that all measures will be taken and punishment will be meted out justly."

Snape stared at McGonagall. She watched with slight amusement, as he was struck speechless with rage, his face turning form it's usual shallow coloring to a beat red. She continued to sip her tea as Snape got control of his emotions.

"When he returns?" He gasped finally.

"Yes. A situation of this magnitude can only be handled by the Headmaster, and until he returns we'll be assigning the usual punishments. Detentions." McGonagall set aside her cup. "For all students involved in the fight."

Snape's eyes narrowed in anger. "My students did not perpetuate this fight. They were only defending themselves from a half deranged and highly unstable student."

McGonagall nodded again. "Though they may have been defending themselves from attack, the fact is that they were fighting." She said. "We cannot allow students free reign to fight, even if they were defending themselves or not."

Snape nodded sharply, his face expressionless. He folded his arms and sat down stiffly in the chair across from McGonagall. "So be it."

McGonagall held in a sigh of relief. She was expecting a bigger confrontation with the Slytherin house head and she had not been enjoying the prospect. "The matter will be investigated and those that were involved in the fighting will be questioned and punishment will be handed out. Dumbledore will administer whatever other punishment he wants, when he returns."

Snape nodded again, rising to his feet. "You had best keep a tight reign upon Potter's actions. The boy is unstable and violent. It is well known that Headmaster Dumbledore has a soft spot for Potter. But there is a line between indulgence on what he does to ignoring reckless, dangerous, and criminal activities. I hope that Dumbledore in his wisdom can see that." With that Snape stalked out of McGonagall's office, surprisingly not slamming the door on his way out.

McGonagall let out a ragged breath of frustration, anger, and exhaustion. She buried her head into her arms on her desk took a calming breath.

"What are we going to do with you, Harry?" She muttered to herself, closing her eyes and wishing that Dumbledore hadn't left. There was a sudden knock at her door and she sat back up straight, calming her expression. "Enter."

Madam Pomfrey walked in, looking a little haggard and angry. "Ginny Weasley has been attacked." She stated bluntly sitting down in a chair. McGonagall stared. "She was found unconscious in the Gryffindor common room by her brother and is now in the Hospital Wing. Her condition is not sever, but she is unconscious and there are marks of attack upon her."

McGonagall could not hold back the groan or the dropping of her head into her hands. What else would happen now?


	26. Author's Afterward

**Author's Afterward**

Holy S! Three chapter updates (_make that four including this one, but then again this can't really be considered a chapter since it's an Author's Afterward and not really related to the story_) in one day? That's beyond amazing, for me that is. To burst your amazement bubble, all the updates were the product of a weekend's worth of work. So don't be so impressed.

THREE WHOLE MONTHS! I feel disgusted with myself. It took THREE WHOLE MONTHS to finish this story. Why? Laziness and procrastination are the main culprits, plus add in a month long case of Writer's Block. It does seem a little sad, especially when you compare it to the ONE WEEK it took me to write Ignorance Is Bliss. But then again this story is twice as long as the previous, so give me a break.

But I did enjoy writing this story, especially the latter chapters. Though I'm beginning to realize that this story really had no plot, beyond seeing how many times I could get Harry into fights and how many people I could get into the Hospital Wing. Seriously, what would be the plot? Friendship? Revenge? Sticking by those you care for? I don't know and to tell you the truth, it really doesn't matter. This is my story and I'll do with it what I wish (_insert evil laugh_).

Fun Factoids: I wrote the Battle of the Great Hall like half a dozen times from about four different character POVs, until finally just settling upon Ernie and getting it over with. The whole Fight and Flight and Hiding Places was one long chapter called...Fight and Flight. But I deemed it too long and chopped it roughly in half. Those chapters were written before The Battle of the Great Hall was even begun. Hell, the whole story was finished before The Battle of the Great Hall was even begun. Also, Cho was a last minute addition; I went though a long list of characters, trying to match up who should join Neville in the Next Big Adventure and finally came to the thought of adding someone Neville's probably never talked to much less hung out with.

Speaking of the Next Big Adventure. I'm sure you're all wondering. What's happening now? What about Ginny? Ron? Hermione? Harry? The Invisibles? Dumbledore leaving? The whole who likes who and what'll happen to them? Do not worry they will all be dealt with. Did not anyone hear when I said the word _SERIES_? Believe it or not, I'm sticking with those words.

For now I think I've abused Harry and Hermione enough. You realize that Harry's spend this Entire Week in the Hospital Wing? Only leaving to get attacked and then to attack someone? That Hermione's been tossed in their Twice in the last week? Even for me, who wrote each of the attack and fighting sequences with a strange feeling of glee, this is a bit much. So I'll forgo them for a moment, to focus on the secondaries, mainly because I want to and I can (Again, insert evil laugh).

So now the Next Big Adventure begins. Staring...Neville Longbottom and the lovely Miss Cho Chang....IN....HARRY POTTER: THE LION, THE WITCH, AND THE WARDROBE! Totally original title y'know, though I still think it's a bit long. Hopefully I'll do the characters justice, and if not Flame me down the river.

You're also probably wondering. Why add , Neville Longbottom, Cho Chang, Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbot into the story at such a late juncture? I can answer that simply. "I Have Plans." Capital P.

Well, I think that's about it. The next story is up (Wait! I've suddenly realized that including the next story, that'll make a total of four chapters, five including this one that I've updated. Wow. That's even surprising to me), so read that and as always **review**. Please? I had expected more for this story, I can see the names on the author alert list rising, but the reviews stay at a paltry thirteen. **Reviews fuel my writing, so feed me!** (lol) Aw well. I'll keep updating and writing until they nail my coffin shut, JK Rowling sues me for writing such bad stories, or my computer explodes and blinds me.

Until next time,

Xero Mind.


End file.
